Navždy
by hp-black
Summary: Jednorázovka - kvôli dĺžke rozdelená - ktorú som napísala na žiadosť Lioness, ktorej ju zároveň venujem.
1. Chapter 1

Bolo veľmi zvláštne vidieť ho znova. Podivné, avšak nie neočakávané, obaja predsa žijeme v blízkosti Londýna. Vždy bolo trochu čudné stretnúť niekoho zo školy, ľudí, ktorých som dlhé roky nevidela a nebola s nimi v kontakte. Občas boli takéto náhodné stretnutia dosť nepríjemné, konverzácia zvláštne neprirodzená a to najmä pri mojich starších spolužiakoch, ktorí sa so všetkou odvahou a vervou vrhli do spravodlivého boja proti zlu. Nemuseli nič hovoriť, nebolo to treba, pretože v ich očiach, v ich tvárach a podľa ľahko postrehnuteľných pohybov mimických svalov som vedela rozpoznať, keď ma odsudzovali a opovrhovali mnou. Nebolo nepochopiteľné, ak sa takto cítili, niekedy som im to dokonca ani nezazlievala, no oni nevedeli celú pravdu. Nevedeli, že ani ja, ani moja sestra sme si útek nevybrali, spravili to za nás rodičia. A kto môže rodičom zazlievať, ak sa zúfalo snažia chrániť svoje deti?

Keď som ho videla naposledy – bolo to v mojom štvrtom a jeho šiestom ročníku – utekal s tlupou smrťožrútov zo školy a viac sa tam nevrátil. Nuž, vlastne sa vrátil, a to v poslednej, konečnej bitke, ktorá svet nadobro zbavila Veď-viete-koho. No ja som tam vtedy nebola. Mama s otcom ma aj so sestrou poslali dokončiť štúdium do Francúzska, kde sme nastúpili na Beauxbatonskú akadémiu mágie. A napriek tomu, že keď Daphne skončila siedmi ročník, bolo už po vojne, musela zostať u tety a strýka vo Francúzsku. Domov sa vrátila až o rok neskôr, no ja som tam zostala dlhšie – ďalšie dva roky.

„Qui cherchez-vous à tant d'attention?" spýtala sa Annette, moja francúzska sesternica a prižmúrenými očami sledovala trasu môjho pohľadu. „Oh, croquignolet mec," vydýchla s úsmevom na ružových perách, ktorý sa podobal úškrnu lovkyne.

Vrhla som k nej zamračený pohľad, ktorý však trval kratšie než mrknutie oka, pretože vzápätí som znova upriamila pozornosť na muža stojaceho niekoľko metrov odo mňa cez ulicu. Aj keď mi občasné Annetteine komentáre väčšinou prekážali, pretože niekedy zašla dosť ďaleko mysliac si, že nikto v jej okolí nerozumie po francúzsky, musela som uznať, že hovorila pravdu. Áno, zízala som na toho muža – nie chlapca, pretože chlapcom už rozhodne nebol -, a, áno, bol pekný. Alebo _chutný_, ako sa vyjadrila blondínka.

„Qui est-il? Vous le connaissez?" (Kto je to? Poznáš ho?)

„Annette, vieš po anglicky, tak prečo tak nehovoríš?" mrzuto som sa spýtala, snažiac sa ignorovať fakt, že tón jej hlasu jasne vykazoval stále rastúci záujem o muža pred nami.

„Lebo môj prízvuk je smiešny!" frustrovane vyhŕkla, napoly som čakala, že dupne nohou ako nahnevané dieťa.

Potlačila som škodoradostný úsmev. Mala pravdu, jej akcent bol naozaj trochu vtipný. „Ako si na to prišla?" začudovane som sa spýtala, kým som sa zvrtla a pokračovala po chodníku k jednému z množstva obchodov s luxusným oblečením na Oxford street.

Annette chvíľu trvalo, kým jej došlo, že už nestojím vedľa nej, no po chvíli ma dobehla a vošla spolu so mnou cez sklenené automatické dvere do budovy. „Daphne mi to hovorí v jednom kuse," posťažovala sa, odpovedajúc tak na moju otázku.

Pokrčila som plecami. „Čím viac budeš trénovať, tým rýchlejšie sa to zlepší." Pristúpila som k malému stolíku z tmavého dreva, ktorý stál rovno pri obrovskom okne. Vzala som biely kašmírový sveter a obzerala si ho, no v skutočnosti som venovala väčšiu pozornosť ľuďom vonku. Ešte stále som mohla vidieť Draca Malfoya, aj keď nie tak zreteľne, ako sa rozpráva s neznámym mužom a čiastočne tak blokuje premávku na chodníku.

„Povieš mi už konečne, kto to je?" ozvalo sa mi pri pleci a ja som poplašene nadskočila. Neznášala som, keď to robila!

„Nepoznám ho!" nasrdene som odvrkla a odhodila sveter späť na stolík.

Annette ma obišla, vzala sveter, ktorý som ja odhodila, a chvíľu si ho prezerala. „Je pekný," skonštatovala. „Myslím si, že ho poznáš. Inak by si na neho tak nezízala," dodala jedným dychom. „Prečo mi nechceš povedať, kto to je?"

Niekedy bola fakt, fakt veľmi otravná. Povzdychla som si. „Je to Daphnein bývalý spolužiak."

„Z Rokfortu?"

Mala som chuť odvrknúť jej, odkiaľ inakiaľ asi tak, ale radšej som si zahryzla do jazyka. „Áno."

„Hm... ako sa volá?"

„Draco Malfoy."

„Malfoy?" prekvapene sa spýtala, v jej hlase jemné podozrenie. „Malfoy... Malfoy," zamyslene zopakovala, „kde som to meno počula?"

„Možno od rodičov alebo v novinách, Malfoyovci sú jedna z najbohatších čistokrvných rodín v Anglicku," povedala som potichu, aby ma muklovia hmýriaci sa okolo nás, nezačuli.

„Ách, áno, už si spomínam. Na konci vojny zmenili strany, a tak sa vyhli Azkabanu."

Zvraštila som obrvy. „Mohla by si trochu stíšiť hlas?" Ako môže byť niekto tak tupý a v čisto muklovskej časti mesta nahlas meditovať o Azkabane?

„Upokoj sa!" Poobzerala sa okolo seba. „Nikto nás nepočúva."

Ignorovala som ju. Na dnes som mala jej prítomnosti už fakt vyše hlavy. Nechápem, prečo sa rozhodla, že práve ja jej musím ísť ukázať všetky najlepšie obchody s oblečením. Komu som čo urobila? No na druhej strane je celkom logické, že Annette požiadala radšej mňa. Daphne ju nemá veľmi rada a ona jej to na rozdiel odo mňa dáva aj dosť okato najavo. Nečudo, že patrila do slizolinu a nie do bystrohlavu ako ja.

„Idem sa nadýchať trocha čerstvého vzduchu, počkám ťa vonku," zašomrala som, nečakala na jej odpoveď a rýchlo odtiaľ zmizla. Vonku som sa trochu vzdialila od obchodu, tajne dúfajúc, že keď Annette vyjde von, neuvidí ma a aspoň na chvíľu od nej budem mať pokoj. Kiežby sa už vrátila domov do Francúzska!

Znudene som poklopkávala lodičkou po špinavom betónovom paneli a nemohla som si nevšimnúť, že na druhej strane ulice stále postáva bývalý spolužiak mojej sestry. Ťažko sa dalo uveriť tomu, že odkedy som ho videla naposledy, ubehlo neuveriteľných sedem rokov. Zdalo sa to oveľa menej. Draco Malfoy sa nezmenil tak veľmi, ako by to človek čakal. Stále mal tak isto výrazné lícne kosti, tú istú vysokú štíhlu postavu a hrdé, sebaisté držanie tela. No mohla som rozoznať aj to, že chlapčenské črty sa zaostrili, jemne zhranateli. Jeho tvár to však nezmenilo, iba vyzeral o trochu dospelejšie a mužnejšie. No to, čo ma skutočne prekvapilo, boli jeho vlasy, ktoré žiarili kedysi takmer bielou farbou, no teraz sa v nich odrážal mäkký zlatistý lesk miesto chladnej popolavej.

Povzdychla som si a odvrátila pohľad. Trochu ma zarazilo, že som bola ochotná tak dlho nad ním premýšľať, tak uprene ho pozorovať, keď bývalým spolužiakom z Rokfortu som sa zvyčajne radšej vyhýbala. No vedela som, že to bolo kvôli tomu, že on bol iný, nepredvídateľný a záhadný. Už na škole bol pre mňa jedným veľkým otáznikom, a moja zvedavosť sa ešte viac posilnila v mojom poslednom ročníku na Rokforte.

„Už som späť," oznámila mi zrazu svoj príchod Annette a ja som bezmyšlienkovite prikývla. Bolo na čase ukončiť nákupy a vrátiť sa domov. Nohy ma kvôli podpätkom už poriadne boleli, takže som sa ochotne zvrtla a začala kráčať po chodníku smerom k uličke, odkiaľ som sa zvyčajne premiestňovala domov, keď som bola v centre mesta. Kráčala som pomaly, ako keby som váhala, či chcem naozaj odísť a nechať toho fascinujúceho slizolinčana za sebou. Bojovala som so zvedavosťou, ale zdravý rozum napokon vyhral – ako vždy. Naposledy som sa obzrela dúfajúc, že ho ešte raz zazriem. Naozaj som nečakala, že môj pohľad opätuje, ale nevšimnúť si, ako som na neho hľadela v kuse asi päť minút, by bolo zrejme fakt nemožné.

Zarazila som sa, prestala kráčať a čakala, kým sa odvráti, no nakoniec mi došlo, že to nemieni urobiť. Okamžite som sklopila pohľad a dobehla Annette, ktorá bola už dobrých pár metrov ďalej. Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a až teraz som si uvedomila, že som zadržiavala dych.

000

Keď som vošla do obývacej izby a uvidela sedieť na pohovke Daphne, ktorá znudene listovala nejakým časopisom, zvalila som sa do kresla vedľa nej. Bola som... omámená. Dobre, Draco Malfoy ma prichytil pri tom, ako ho špehujem a ešte teraz som mala na lícach červený povlak rozpakov, ale naozaj nechápem, prečo ma to tak vzalo. Pravdepodobne ho aj tak už neuvidím. Jeho matka sa síce znova vrátila do spoločnosti a s mojou mamou si celkom padli do noty, no vedela som, že jeho podobné veci nezaujímali. Od konca vojny sa v spoločnosti takmer vôbec neobjavoval. Mal svoj život, ktorý si žil v absolútnom súkromí.

„Dnes som videla Malfoya," konverzačne som začala a Daphne znechutene odhodila časopis na stolík z bledého dreva. Asi tam nebolo nič, čo by ju zaujalo.

„Malfoya?" nadvihla obočie.

„Áno, tvojho spolužiaka. Zdá sa, že Annette sa celkom páčil." Snažila som sa, aby to nevyznelo otrávene, ale po takom dlhom dni sa ťažko pretvarovalo.

Sestra nebola prekvapená. „Zoznámila si ho s ňou?"

„Ja?" zarazene som vyhŕkla. „Veď som sa s ním v živote nerozprávala. Pochybujem, že by vedel, kto som. Videli sme ho iba cez ulicu."

„Keby si mu povedala, ako sa voláš, určite by ťa spoznal," namietla Daphne a prezerala sa načerveno nalakované nechty.

„Áno, a potom by som mu musela predstaviť aj Annette. Malfoy na škole síce nebol práve tá najpríjemnejšia osoba, ale zažiť, ako ho uháňa naša sesternica, mu fakt neželám," zašomrala som s grimasou na tvári.

Sestra znova nadvihla obočie. „Ako vieš, že sa jej páči, keď si jej ho nepredstavila?"

To naozaj nebolo ťažké uhádnuť. „Je to dobre vyzerajúci chlap v drahom obleku, čo je jasný znak toho, že je veľmi bohatý. To je úplne presne typ, na ktorý Annette letí, ani nemusí vedieť, akú má povahu, lebo je jej to jedno."

Manželstvo uzavreté na základe finančných výhod v našich kruhoch síce nebolo nič výnimočné, no nefungovalo to tak ako kedysi, keď rodičia nútili svojich potomkov do všelijakých podozrivých zväzkov, len aby im to vynieslo nejaké peniaze. V tejto modernej dobe to všetci robia viac-menej dobrovoľne, nikto nikoho nútiť nemusí. Ale takúto skupinku tvorí iba časť boháčov, väčšine naozaj nezáleží na majetku svojej polovičky. Annette však bola naozaj extrémistka. Zlatokopka ako vystrihnutá zo slovníka. Vlastne by pri to slovo mohli miesto definície nalepiť jej fotografiu. Možno by som o svojej sesternici nemala zmýšľať s takým opovrhnutím, ale jej vypočítavosť mi vážne lezie hore krkom.

„Jeho by nechcela, ver mi."

„Prečo?" nechápala som.

„Tori, Malfoy na škole nebol iba osina v zadku osemdesiatich percent študentov, on bol fakt zlý - arogantný, povýšenecký, zľomyselný a škodoradostný. A takmer zabil Katie Bellovú! Predstav si, že všetky tieto vlastnosti sa pretransformujú do dospelého muža... z takého môže vzísť iba kriminálnik."

Zamračila som sa. Vedela som, že všetko čo, čo povedala Daphne, bola pravda. Hoci som bola o dva roky mladšia a ani som nepatrila do slizolinu, nebola som počas tých rokov na škole slepá. Najhoršie na tom však bolo, že Malfoy nebol nepríjemný iba k Potterovi a jeho bande, on bol taký takmer ku každému, slizolinčanov nevynímajúc.

„Na konci vojny boli predsa on a jeho rodina na pomedzí medzi stranou dobra a zla. A jeho mama zachránila Pottera. Nemyslíš si, že to niečo znamená?"

Nepáčilo sa mi, ako Daphne prevrátila očami. Ako keby si myslela, že som úplne hlúpa a naivná. „Narcissa to urobila jedine preto, aby zachránila svojho podareného synčeka. To, že sa nakoniec pridali na stranu tých, čo zvíťazili, nie je prejav zmeny názoru, či pohnutia srdca, ale vypočítavosti im vlastnej."

Mlčky som prikývla, uvažujúc o jej slovách. Pravdepodobne to bola pravda. Koľko z nasledovníkov Temného pána zmenilo názor? Okrem profesora Snapea som nevedela o nikom a ak by som pozerala na celú vec z úplne racionálneho hľadiska, zistila by som, aké veľmi nepravdepodobné je, že niekto ako Malfoy, kto bol celý život vedený k takému spôsobu života, aký predvádzal počas školy, by tak náhle zmenil svoje názory.

Ale na druhej strane, bola vojna, určite zažil veľa hrozných vecí, videl umierať desiatky ľudí – svojich spolužiakov, priateľov, známych svojich rodičov -, pozeral sa na mučenie u muklov narodených, videl tie najhoršie veci, aké sa dajú v živote vidieť... To na človeku predsa musí zanechať nejakú stopu! A okrem toho, bola tam aj tá moja spomienka, ktorá ma nútila zízať na neho na Oxford street s takou intenzitou a zvedavosťou.

„Už nad tým nepremýšľaj," prerušila sieť mojich myšlienok sestra a vstala z pohovky. „Jeho nezmeníš, ak máš práve to teraz na mysli."

„Ako si prišla na to, že by som to chcela?" úprimne zvedavo som sa spýtala.

„Lebo ťa poznám. Máš na sebe ten smutno-odhodlaný výraz spojený s výrazom tuhého premýšľania a zvažovania. A okrem toho, vždy si mala tendenciu naprávať veci. Keď sme boli malé a ja som odtrhla svojej bábike hlavu, ty si ju vždy nasadila späť, pekne jej učesala vlasy a posadila ju vedľa ostatných bábik. Je to jednoducho v tebe, sestrička, nemôžeš si pomôcť."

000

Mala Daphne pravdu? Naozaj sa snažím za každú cenu naprávať veci? Je pravda, že som sa mnohokrát snažila ukázať Annette, aký je jej spôsob života nezdravý. Že ak pôjde iba po peniazoch, nedostane nič iné okrem peňazí – žiadnu lásku, priateľstvá, nezíska si nikoho, kto by bol ochotný ju podržať v ťažkých chvíľach. Tiež som zvykla prehovárať do duši sestre, keď niekedy zasa chytila svoju slizolinskú náladu, a stala sa z nej neznesiteľná mrcha.

Lenže snažiť sa zmeniť Draca Malfoya? A prečo vôbec? Veď ho ani nepoznám, pre Merlina! Teda, určite ho nepoznám osobne, nikdy som sa s ním nerozprávala, tak prečo by som ho mala chcieť zmeniť? Daphne sa mýli!

Bola som týmito úvahami dosť presvedčená a okrem toho som vedela, že pri troche šťastia Draca Malfoya nemusím do konca života vôbec stretnúť. A potom to prišlo. Mama s Daphne a Annette odišli na veľké nákupy do Milána, ktorých som nezúčastnila, pretože Annettinej spoločnosti som mala už vyše hlavy, otec bol v kúpeľoch s nejakými obchodnými partnermi a ja som zostala sama doma, držiac v ruke striebornú obálku s veľkým tmavozeleným M vytlačeným na prednej strane.

Viem, že to vôbec nedávalo zmysel, no žalúdkom mi preletel taký silný kŕdeľ motýľov, až to bolo skôr nepríjemné než príjemné. Ako keby som očakávala, že mi prišiel list od Malfoya – úplne smiešne! -, ale zároveň som sa toho bála. Moje obavy sa nenaplnili, veď prečo by sa aj mali, a po otvorení obálky som zistila, že je to pozvánka na výstavu umeleckých diel Dalie D'Claire, blízkej priateľky Narcissy Malfoyovej, ktorá sa bude konať v nedeľu popoludní na Malfoy Manore.

Chvíľu mi nedochádzalo, ako sa mohla pozvánka zapatrošiť k nám, lebo som vedela, že mama je skôr fanúšičkou módy než umenia. No pravdou je aj to, že s Narcissou Malfoyovou sa v posledných pár rokoch dosť spriatelila, a tak podobné spoločenské podujatie by pravdepodobne využila skôr na klebetenie, než obdivovanie obrazov, takže to vlastne dávalo zmysel.

Keď som sa obliekala do čiernych šiat bez ramienok, okolo krku si obmotala náhrdelník a na ruku pripla náramok, stále som nemala potuchy, prečo to robím. Čo čakám, že sa tam stane? Čo tým získam? Stále dookola som si v duchu opakovala, že mojím zámerom nie je nikoho zachraňovať, meniť, nikoho sa nesnažiť spasiť, pretože som tam vôbec nešla s nádejou, že znova stretnem Malfoya. Niekedy som bola taká dobrá klamárka, že som dokázala obalamutiť aj sama seba. Tiež som bola excelentná v ignorovaní, pretože niekde v podvedomí som vedela, že sa iba klamem, no jednoducho som to odtlačila tak ďaleko od svojej mysle, ako sa dalo a tam niekde ďaleko som na to mohla pokojne zabudnúť.

„Astoria!"

Zvolanie ma vytrhlo z vlastných myšlienok a boja z nervozitou. Narcissa Malfoyová ku mne pristúpila so všetkou pompou jej vlastnou a milo – zvláštne, nezvyčajne milo – sa na mňa usmiala. Nepoznala som ju síce veľmi dobre, no vedela som o nej, že je to chladná osoba. Prinajmenšom chladná k ľuďom, ktorí neboli jej rodinou.

„Nevidela som ťa už odkedy si bola chodila do školy, ale hneď som ťa spoznala. Vyzeráš presne ako tvoja mama."

Úsmev som jej opätovala, no musela som sa k tomu prinútiť. Na to, aby to bolo úprimné, som bola príliš nervózna. „Pani Malfoyová, mama nemohla prísť, lebo išla so sestrou a sesternicou do Milána, no myslela som si, že by som sa tu mohla miesto nej porozhliadnuť ja. Snáď vám to neprekáža."

„Vôbec nie! Ako by mohlo," zvolala. „A, prosím, volaj ma Narcissa. Máš rada umenie?"

Pokrčila som ramenami, nie si celkom istá, ako na tú otázku odpovedať. „Mám rada pekné veci a umenie k nim patrí," vyhýbavo som odpovedala a spolu s ňou sa presunula k jednému z množstva obrazov vystavených v dvoch veľkých salónoch.

„Prečo neprídeš raz za čas s mamou na čaj? Daphne som mala možnosť stretnúť už niekoľkokrát, no ty máš vraj stále veľa práce," jemne mi vyčítala a ja som sa nechtiac trochu začervenala. Dúfala som, že si to nevšimla.

„Áno, práce mám naozaj nad hlavu," zaklamala som. Pravdou bolo, že predtým som nemala ani ten najmenší záujem spolčovať sa s niekým takým snobským a povýšeneckým, ako je Narcissa Malfoyová. To bol pravý dôvod, prečo som sa vždy na niečo vyhovorila, keď mi mama tlmočila priateľkino pozvanie na popoludnie strávené u nej.

Ale zase na druhej strane bolo faktom aj to, že v práci som sa nenudila. Robiť grafickú dizajnérku v jednom z najpredávanejších módnych časopisov čarodejníckej časti Anglicka si vyžadovalo bezmedznú oddanosť práci. A keď k tomu prirátam ešte aj benefičné akcie, ktoré časopis usporadúva a ktoré pomáham organizovať, niet sa ani čomu čudovať, že úzkostlivo zvažujem, s kým strávim svoj voľný čas. Venovať ho Annette bola napríklad jedna z mála chýb, ktoré som v tomto rozhodovaní urobila.

„Nuž, dúfam, že pri najbližšej príležitosti si nájdeš kúsok voľna," zaštebotala, znova tým zvláštne milým hlasom, veľmi nepodobným tomu, čo som si o nej myslela a porozhliadla sa okolo seba.

„Určite si nájdem čas."

„Vidím, že prišli noví hostia. Prepáč, drahá, ale budem sa im musieť ísť aspoň na chvíľu venovať."

„Samozrejme," s úsmevom som povedala a sledovala ju, ako mizne vo dverách vedúcich do druhého salóna.

Chvíľu som sa znudene prechádzala pomedzi stojany s obrazmi a uvažovala, či nepožiadať Narcissu, aby som sem mohla zavolať fotografa a redaktorku z nášho časopisu. Venovali sme sa móde, ale to nebolo naše jediné zameranie a umenie by sa do nasledujúceho čísla perfektne hodilo.

Poobzerala som sa po oboch miestnostiach a zbadala som ju rozprávať sa v hlúčiku nejakých postarších ľudí, ktorí vyzerali rovnako distingvovane, ako zvyšok hostí. S úmyslom počkať si, kým bude sama, aby som im nevpadla netaktne do rozhovoru, som sa oprela o jeden z dvoch rímskych stĺpov, ktoré stáli po bokoch majestátneho mramorového krbu.

Musím si priznať, že tento raz už bolo nemožné ignorovať príčinu toho nepríjemného sklamania, ktoré ma bodlo. Draco Malfoy sa tam neobjavil a ja som sa pristihla pri tom, ako som si pomyslela, že celá tá návšteva bola iba obyčajným mrhaním času. A pripadalo mi dosť úbohé, že by mi stačilo iba ho vidieť, zahliadnuť ho hoci i na malý okamih, ani by som sa s ním nemusela rozprávať a to mrhanie by sa razom zmenilo na najlepšie strávené nedeľné popoludnie posledných rokov. Uvedomovala som si, ako hrozne pateticky to znelo, ale naozaj som si nemohla pomôcť. Niečo ma k nemu priťahovalo a ja som tušila, čo to bolo. Alebo prinajmenšom som vedela, z čoho pramení jedna časť môjho silného záujmu.

Po niekoľkých ďalších minútach znudeného postávania pri kozube a opierania sa o stĺp, keď som si vzala od čašníka pohár šampanského, mi bolo jasné, že nie je žiadna šanca, že by sa tam ukázal. Vlastne som ani nevedela, či stále býva na Malfoy Manore, či sa nepresťahoval. Bola som presvedčená, že celé toto divadielko, ktoré som zahrala nielen pred Narcissou, ale aj sama pred sebou, bolo na nič. Preto ma nečakané stretnutie s ním zastihlo úplne nepripravenú.

Práve som sa presunula bližšie k oknu, skadiaľ som hľadela von do záhrady a príležitostne sa obzrela cez plece, aby som zistila, či sa mi Narcissa už môže venovať. Obdivovala som dlhé rady sadeníc ruží rôznych farieb a odrôd – to som si domyslela, z takej diaľky sa to nedalo rozoznať -, keď sa za mnou ozval mužský hlas, ktorý, keď som ho počula naposledy, bol iba chlapčenský.

„Mama má pre ruže slabosť."

Povedať, že som v tej chvíli stuhla, je myslené viac doslovne ako metaforicky. Pohár zastal na polke cesty k ústam, ale keď som si uvedomila, ako komicky to muselo vyzerať, sklonila som ruku a naprázdno prehltla. Fakt, že sa mi od nervozity z jeho blízkosti chveli asi všetky vnútornosti, mi absolútne nepomáhal.

„Sú pekné," podarilo sa mi dostať zo seba niečo, čo som ja pokladala za tú najúbohejšiu odpoveď, na akú som sa mohla zmohnúť.

„Áno... a je ich veľa," povedal a podľa jeho hlasu sa mi zazdalo, ako keby sa usmieval, ako keby ho to pobavilo.

„Miesta má pre ne dostatok," odvetila som, pokračujúc v plytkej, bezvýznamnej konverzácii, ale ostávala som k nemu otočená chrbtom. Zdalo sa mi, ako keby ma nedívať sa na neho malo ochrániť pred tým niečím, čo ma k nemu ťahalo.

„Čo povieš na výstavu? Páči sa ti? Mne sa zdajú tie obrazy trochu... bizarné."

Pobavene som sa usmiala. „Nepovedala by som, že sú bizarné, skôr... zvláštne."

„To je synonymum."

„Viem, ale znie to milšie, nemyslíš si?" spýtala som sa, no mieste odpovede mi povedal niečo, čo ma dokonale vyviedlo z miery.

„Poznám ťa," ozval sa po dlhšej chvíli ticha, keď som vedela, že tam stále stojí a premýšľala nad tým, prečo neodíde, keď nechce pokračovať v rozhovore. A táto jeho veta mi zasadila úder do hrude.

Srdce mi poskočilo. Naozaj ma pozná? Vie kto som? Vždy som si myslela, že poznať môže iba Daphne, s ktorou chodil do triedy! Nikdy som nemala pocit, že by vôbec vedel, že existujem.

„Naozaj?" spýtala som sa po tom, čo som prinútila svoje vnútro upokojiť sa.

„Pred pár dňami som ťa videl na Oxford street."

Pre Merlina! Toto vôbec nebola odpoveď, v akú som dúfala. Skôr som sa modlila, aby zabudol, že na neho vtedy na ulici zízala nejaká šialená ženská, ktorá s tým nevedela prestať. Šťastie, že som sa k nemu neotočila tvárou, ale stále som sa dívala von oknom, pretože aspoň nevidel, ako mi líca zaliala červená farba. Tým najmilosrdnejším osudom by pre mňa bolo, keby ma hneď na mieste pohltila zem.

„Och, hm... áno?" podarilo sa mi vyjachtať, v duchu som zbesilo premýšľala nad tým, ako sa z toho, do pekla, vykrútiť. Alebo mu poskytnúť aspoň nejaké dôveryhodné vysvetlenie.

„Áno, bola si tam s takou blondínou... myslím, že aj ty si si ma všimla," dodal a to bol posledný klinec do rakvy mojej hanby.

Teraz som sa už musela otočiť, pretože zostať k nemu stáť chrbtom, by bolo čudné, podozrivé a aj nevychované. Nechcela som, aby si myslel ani jednu vec z toho. „Vlastne áno!" zvolala som, ako keby som si práve teraz spomenula. „Bola som tam so sesternicou. Zdalo sa mi, že ťa poznám, len som si nevedela spomenúť odkiaľ."

Sama seba som prekvapila svojou duchaprítomnosťou. Dokázala som tú vetu povedať bez toho, aby som ju prerušila obdivným mlčanlivým zízaním do jeho šedých očí. Za svoj život som videla veľa pekných mužov, ale on bol taký... iný. Nebol pekný tým typickým spôsobom herca alebo modela, ale bolo na ňom – v ňom – niečo, čo ho robilo šarmantným a neuveriteľne príťažlivým. Punc elegancie a štýlu mu dodávala drahá tmavomodrá košeľa pri krku lebadolo rozopnutá, čierne nohavice a draho vyzerajúce naleštené topánky.

Prehltla som zalapanie po dychu nad tým, čo som videla a radšej som sklopila zrak, aby som sa dala trochu dohromady. Pre Merlina! Ako vôbec môžem byť taká... taká... rozrasená a úplne mimo! Nikdy som nebolo z nikoho taká vykoľajená ako z neho, a pritom, ako som už spomenula, ani nie je tak výnimočne pekný. Nerozumela som tomu, prečo sa pri ňom cítim ako malá neskúsená školáčka, ktorá sa roztrasie už iba kvôli tomu, že na ňu prehovoril.

„A už vieš?" spýtal sa a ja som bola nútená zodvihnúť pohľad. Vyzeral trochu... pobavene, hoci som nevedela prečo. Na chvíľu ma prepadol strach, či som nepovedala niečo hlúpe, ale keď som si rýchlo zrekapitulovala všetko, čo som hovorila, upokojila som sa.

„Odkiaľ ťa poznám?" usiťovala som sa, on prikývol. „Áno, zo školy," odpovedala som a on potom urobil zasa niečo, čomu som vôbec nerozumela. Jemný skoroúsmev okamžite povädol a črty jeho tváre nepatrne ustrnuli. Zvedavo som sa na neho dívala, čakajúc na jeho reakciu.

„Och, aha."

To bolo to jediné, čo povedal, z jeho slov som zacítila nečakaný chlad. Zmiatlo ma to, nevedela som, čo to má znamenať a či mám v rozhovore vôbec pokračovať alebo mlčať a poskytnúť mu priestor na odchod. Samozrejme, rozhodla som sa radšej pre prvú možnosť.

„Najprv som ťa nespoznala," zaklamala som, „pomýlila ma tá farba vlasov a tiež účes máš trochu iný. Ale v tvári si sa až tak veľmi nezmenil a ja som si uvedomila, že to nemôže byť nikto iný ako Draco Malfoy." Jemne som sa na neho usmiala, ako keby som bola pobavená svojím váhaním, čím som sa pokúsila roztopiť ten chlad, ktorý prýštil z jeho očí. Ale jeho ostrý pohľad to nijako nezmenilo.

Jeho ústa sa zvlnili v trpkom úsmeve. „Sklamaná?" spýtal sa a ja som na neho vyvalila oči.

„Prosím?"

Povzdychol si, odvrátil pohľad a na malú chvíľu sa zahľadel k východu, než sa znova otočil ku mne. „Už musím ísť, aj tak som sa zdržal dlhšie, než som mal v úmysle. Už teraz meškám na večeru s priateľkou. Dovidenia."

Ako keby mi vrazil facku. Otvorila som ústa, zamrkala, ale skôr než som stihla čokoľvek povedať, bol preč. Zarazene som sa dívala na miesto, kde iba pred malou chvíľou stál a nedokázala som sa z toho spamätať. Čo sa vlastne stalo, že sa tak náhle zmenil? Prečo tak rýchlo odišiel? Ale čo bolo najdôležitejšie, on mal priateľku?

Bolo až neuveriteľné, aká hlúpa som bola. Vlastne ani neviem, v čo som začala dúfať, keď sa so mnou pustil do rozhovoru, ale čokoľvek to bolo, on to svojimi poslednými slovami nemilosrdne zašliapol ako nejakého nechutného chrobáka. Po tom som nemala najmenší záujem ostať tam a najrýchlejšie, ako to bontón dovoľoval, som sa odobrala domov.

Prišlo mi trápne hodiť sa vo svojej izbe na posteľ a plakať, ale na moju nesmiernu zlosť to je to, čomu som nedokázala odolať. Sadla som si na úhľadne ustlané obliečky, strhla si náhrdelník a náramok, a vtedy mi z očí vykĺzli prvé dve slzy. _Bolo_ hlúpe plakať kvôli niečomu, čo som si vyfantazírovala, vedela som to, ale to vedomie moje sklamanie nezmenšilo. No viac než zo sklamania som plakala od zlosti. Bola som nazúrená sama na seba, že som taká naivná a taká precitlivená, že ma Malfoy dokázal tak ovplyvniť. Vôbec by mi na tom a najmä na ňom nemala záležať, mal by mi byť úplne ukradnutý presne tak, ako väčšine ľuďom, no ja som k nemu nedokázala byť ľahostajná.

Mala som šťastie, že som bola doma sama. Vedela som, že keby ma videla Daphne, nevyhla by som sa jej výčitkám, podľa ktorých nijaký muž nestojí za to, aby som plakala. A keby ešte vedela, že je to Malfoy, jej poúčaní by som sa nezbavila poriadne dlho. Bola som teda rada, že touto hlúpou stratou súdnosti a zdravého rozumu si prejdem sama a bez svedkov.

Keď som na druhý deň ráno kráčala do práce, bola som rozhodnutá pustiť to z hlavy a zaoberať sa radšej oveľa dôležitejšími vecami, no zabudnúť na jeho tvár, ktorá bola uhrančivá takým veľmi čudným spôsobom, bolo ťažšie než som predpokladala. Bolo vyčerpávajúce zaoberať sa tým. Vedela to, lebo takmer celú noc, keď nemohla zaspať, sa utápala faktom, že Malfoy má priateľku. Bolo to až smiešne!

S rozhodenými myšlienkami som vošla do budovi a pozdravila vrátnika. Nás časopis sídlil v luxusnej niekoľko poschodovej výškovej budove a bližšie než dva metre od výťahov sa nedostal nikto, kto tam nemal čo robiť. Pozorné evidovanie príchodiacich sa nám veľmi hodilo, pretože neexistovala nijaká možnosť, že by sa do redakcie dostal nejaký špión z iného časopisu a spôsobil nám škodu.

Rýchlo som sa predrala davom, ktorý sa nachádzal na prízemí a ktorý v pondelkové ráno nebol ničím výnimočným, a prešla som k výťahom. Stlačila som gombík, no vtedy za mojím chrbtom niekto vyslovil moje meno.

„Astoria!"

To zvolanie vyslalo mojím vnútrom roj kobyliek, ktoré ohlodali moje nervy. Na toto som fakt nemala náladu! Nie po tom, čo mi povedal včera na výstave. A vôbec, čo odo mňa môže chcieť? Ale nemohla som sa tváriť, že som ho nepočula, pretože výťah ešte nedorazil a hrozilo, že tam budem musieť ešte nejakú tú chvíľu stáť.

Zvrtla som sa a uvidela pri pulte na recepcii stáť Draca Malfoya. Mal na sebe čierny oblek, bledú košeľu a cez plecia mal prehodený tmavý habit. Pomaly som k nemu vykročila, keď mi to zrazu došlo. On ma oslovil menom! Mojím menom! Včera, keď sme sa rozprávali, nemal potuchy, kto som, bola som pre neho iba tá čudáčka, ktorá ho špehovala na Oxford street. Tak odkiaľ vie, kto som? A ako vie, kde pracujem? So stisnutými perami som pristúpila k nemu a zadívala sa na neho.

„Ahoj."

Nadvihla som obočie. „Ahoj," opätovala som mu pozdrav a čakala na vysvetlenie.

„Včera, keď som sa vrátil domov, moja mama vyslovila potešenie nad tým, že som sa dal do reči s Astoriou Greengrassovou, dcérou jej priateľky. Nemal som potuchy, o čom hovorí, kým mi ťa neopísala."

Na chvíľu zostal ticho, a tak som nadobudla dojem, že mi dáva priestor niečo povedať. „A to mi hovoríš lebo...?"

„Lebo keby som to bol vedel, správal by som sa inak. Mala si mi povedať, kto si," povedal takmer vyčítavo a ja som sa zamračila.

„Nepýtal si sa."

„To je pravda – moja vina. V každom prípade, ospravedlňujem sa, ak som bol včera netaktný."

Znova som nakrčila čelo a odhadovala, prečo sa mi vlastne ospravedlňuje. „Prečo by malo to, ako sa volám, na veci niečo meniť? Čo na tom záleží?"

„Vieš, nespoznal som ťa, a keď si povedala, že ma poznáš zo školy, tak som si myslel..." hlas sa mu vytratil a on nedopovedal.

Keď sa zatváril trochu neisto, prekvapilo ma to, ale pravda bola taká, že som bola viac zmätená ako zvedavá a nebola som si istá, či sa po tej noci obáv mám púšťať do čohokoľvek, čo malo niečo spoločné s ním. Okrem toho, nevyvrátil, že má priateľku, takže prečo by ma to malo zaujímať? Nie, bolo to jedno, pretože čokoľvek to bolo, mne to nepomôže absolútne v ničom. Stále bude mať priateľku a ja stále nebudem mať šancu.

„Aj by som sa spýtala, čo si si myslel, ale," venovala som jeden rýchly pohľad hodinkám na ľavej ruke, „už teraz meškám do práce a vážne si nemôžem dovoliť chodiť neskoro." To nebola celkom tak pravda, môj pracovný čas nebol striktne vymedzený. Stačilo, ak som dodala všetky dizajny načas do uzávierky a šéfke bolo jedno, či prídem do práce každý deň alebo iba dvakrát do mesiaca.

„Takže... ospravedlnenie sa príjma a zbohom." Nedala som mu možnosť povedať niečo viac. Rýchlo som kráčala späť k výťahom. Našťastie sa práve vtedy otvorili jedny oceľové dvera a ja som do nich s úľavou vkĺzla.

000

Samozrejme, že som rátala s tým, že nad jeho nečakaným zjavením sa v mojej práci nebudem vedieť prestať premýšľať. No aj tak ma to štvalo. A okrem toho, nazaujímalo ma nijaké jeho blbé vysvetlenie alebo ospravedlnenie, pretože mne to rozhodne v ničom nepomohlo. V práci som v ten deň nestála za veľa, čo ma tiež naštvalo, a tak som zostala oveľa dlhšie ako ostatní a domov ma donútil ísť až vrátnik, ktorý o ôsmej večer zamikal celú budovu.

Bola som dosť unavená a tak som sa po kúpeli zvalila na posteľ s knihou v ruke, no už po hodine som bola úplne tuhá. Na druhý deň ráno, keď som odchádzala do práce, všimla som si, že na striebornej tácke, ktorá bola položená na stolíku v hale, bola položená rovnaká obálka, v akej sme dostali pozvanie na výstavu Dalie D'Claire.

„Tinky!" zvolala som, keď som kráčala k stolíku a vzala si obálku.

„Slečna si priať?" spýtal sa škriatok, ktorý sa okamžite zjavil vedľa mňa.

„Kdy to prišlo?" opýtala som sa a zamávala striebornou obálkou.

„Včera slečna."

„A prečo si mi to nepovedala?"

„Vy byť unavená, slečna, a povedať Tinky, aby ju neobťažovať," vysvetlil škriatok a ja som si povzdychla. Mala pravdu, naozaj som jej povedala, aby ma nechala na pokoji.

„Och, aha. Dobre, ale keď mi nabudúce príde nejaký list, hneď mi ho daj, aj keby som bola unavená."

„Áno, slečna." Tinky sa uklonila tak hlboko, až sa jej obrovské uši dotkli naleštenej mramorovej podlahy. Poslala som ju preč a netrpezlivo otvorila obálku.

_Astoria,_

_odišla si tak rýchlo, že si mi ani nedala možnosť povedať ti, čo bolo skutočným dôvodom toho, že som ťa vyhľadal v práci. Chcel som ťa pozvať na obed, no keďže si mi nedala šancu, nemám inú možnosť, ako urobiť to takto neosobne – prostredníctvom listu. Zajtra o jednej ťa budem čakať v reštaurácii v Landau._

_Draco Malfoy_

Prečítala som si ten list dvakrát a nemohla som tomu uveriť. Čo je to vlastne za pokrytca? On má odvahu pozvať ma niekam po tom, čo mi do očí povedal, že má priateľku? List som v zlosti rozšklbala na márne kúsky, ktoré som šmarila späť na strieborný podnos. Vbehla som do otcovej pracovne a postojačky naškriabala na čistý papier:

_Je mi to ľúto, ale som zaneprázdnená a pozvanie prijať nemôžem. _

_Astoria Greengrassová_

Snáď si naozaj nemyslel, že by som chcela ísť von s niekým, kto už je zadaný! Odkaz som poslala po sove a ponáhľala sa do práce, pretože som naozaj nemala chuť nechať sa ním viac rozčuľovať. Ale keď som si myslela, že ho tým listom odradím, veľmi som sa mýlila. Mala som krátko pred obednou prestávkou a práve som si išla objednať pizzu, keď mi v kancelárii zazvonil telefón.

„Astoria Greengrassová, Magická krása, oddelenie dizajnu," odrapotala som zvyčajnú repliku.

Na druhej strane sa ozval Ben, recepčný z haly. „Slečna Greengrassová, prišiel za vami pán Malfoy. Smiem ho poslať hore?"

Vyvalila som oči na protiľahlé dvere a znova som v duchu poďakovala, že do budovi sa nedostane nikto, kto tam nemá čo robiť. Na chvíľu, kým som premýšľala, čo robiť, zatajila som dych, ale keď som si uvedomila, čo robím, ako sa znova nechávam vyviezť z rovnováhy, rýchlo som vzduch vypustila z pľúc. „Nie. Povedzte mu, nech počká dole, ja prídem za ním."

Nechápala som, o čo mu vlastne ide. Svoju povinnosť odčiniť netaktné správanie už splnil, hoci som odmietla jeho pozvanie. Nemal žiaden dôvod trvať na stretnutí so mnou.

„Čo tu robíš?" spýtala som sa bez úvodu, keď som pristúpila k blondiakovi postávajúcemu pri recepčnom pulte.

Zamračil sa na mňa a ja som si znechutene uvedomila, že ani to mu neuberá na tej čudnej príťažlivosti. „Odmietla si moje pozvanie," prehodil akoby mimochodom, ale cítila som, že jeho pohľad do mojich očí je intenzívnejší ako pri bežnej konverzácii.

„Som zaneprázdnená," chladne som odpovedala. Všimla som si, ako sa jeho pery stisli v nesúhlase. Skroro to vyzeralo, ako keby bol nahnevaný. Dobre! Nech len je nahnevaný, mne to bolo úplne jedno.

„Som si istý, že hodinku na jedlo si vo svojom voľnom čase nájdeš. Alebo riaditeľka _Magically beautiful_ nedáva svojim zamestnancom obedňajšiu prestávku?"

Mojim prvotným popudom bolo poslať ho do čerta alebo v tom lepšom prípade ísť obťažovať svoju priateľku, ale potom som si to rozmyslela. Čo mi zaručovalo, že zajtra tu nebude stáť znova? A to nie preto, lebo by túžil po mojej spoločnosti, ale iba kvôli tomu, aby sa mi tým otravovaním pomstil?

„Tak dobre," rezignovane som vydýchla. „Len si zbehnem po peňaženku." Už som sa chystala zvrtnúť smerom k výťahom, no zastavil ma jeho hlas.

„To nie je treba, platím ja."

Tento raz som neprotestovala. Bol to koniec-koncov on, kto pozýval. Zaviedol ma do reštaurácie, ktorú spomínal v liste – Landau. Čašník nás zaviedol do časti, ktorá bola pokojnejšia než zvyšok reštaurácie. Nachádzalo sa tam iba pár stolov a iba jeden z nich bol obsadený.

„Chcem ti vysvetliť, prečo som sa na výstave správal tak... zvláštne," začal a ja som na neho zazrela.

„To naozaj nie je nutné," odvetila som hrane milým hlasom.

„Tou nevraživosťou mi vraciaš, ako som sa k tebe vtedy zachoval?" spýtal sa s nadvihnutým obočím a, na moju zlosť, pobaveným výrazom na tvári.

„Nie," odmerane som vyhŕkla, „iba sa necítim dobre na súkromnom obede s niekým, kto je zadaný. Ja nie som ten typ, ktorému by to bolo jedno."

„Zadaný?"

Vyzeral zmätene a mňa to trochu zarazilo. „Áno, zadaný. Sám si to povedal."

„Ja som ti to povedal?"

Nerozumela som, prečo vyzeral byť taký prekvapený. Zachmúrila som sa. „Na výstave. Povedal si, že meškáš na večeru s priateľkou."

Jeho pohľad vyzeral ešte chvíľu nechápavo, až sa náhle rozjasnil a on sa na moje veľké počudovanie uškrnul. „Och, áno, spomínam si. V klamaní som očividne stále dobrý," zamumlal, kým ja som ho zarazene pozorovala.

„Prosím?"

„Klamal som ti. Nešiel som na žiadnu večeru, iba som chcel odtiaľ vypadnúť... kvôli tebe."

Táto odpoveď mi naozaj nič neobjasnila, skôr moje myšlienky uvrhla do ešte väčšieho chaosu. A okrem toho absolútne ma neupokojilo vedomie, že som bola dôvodom jeho náhleho odchodu. „Kvôli mne? O čom to hovoríš?"

Na odpoveď som si však musela počkať, pretože práve vo chvíli, keď Malfoy otváral ústa, aby to vysvetlil, čašník nám priniesol jedlo. Využila som tú chvíľu, načiahla sa po pohári červeného vína a odpila si.

„Vysvetlíš mi to?" posúrila som ho, keď už čašník nebol na dosluch.

„Chcel som byť z tvojej blízkosti čo najrýchlejšie preč, tak som povedal prvú vec, ktorá mi v tej chvíli napadla."

„Ja... nepamätám si, že by som ti povedala niečo urážlivé alebo... nič, prečo by si mal utekať preč. Nerozumiem..."

„Viem, že nie," prerušil ju. „Bola tom moja chyba nie tvoja, ty s tým nemáš nič spoločné. Predpokladal som, že si niekto iný, preto som odišiel a ako som sa neskôr dozvedel od mamy, očividne som predpokladal zle."

Nemohla som na neho nezízať. Povedal toho tak veľa a predsa mi nepovedal takmer vôbec nič! K tomu, aby som porozumela, čo sa stalo, som nebola bližšie ani o milimeter. „Stále si mi to vlastne vôbec nevysvetlil. Čo si predpokladal, že kto som?"

Z ťažkého povzdychnutia, odvrátenia pohľadu a tak nečakane strhaného výrazu na tvári, som mohla povedať, že sa mu do vysvetľovania vôbec nechce. Mlčal, no zatiaľ som sa do jedla nepustila, nechcela som vyvolať dojem, že budem s jeho mlčaním spokojná.

„Odišiel som preto, lebo si povedala, že ma poznáš zo školy," konečne vyslovil a ja som nadvihla obočie.

„A to je také zlé?"

„Nemáš so stretnutiami s bývalými spolužiakmi také skúsenosti ako ja. V tom najlepšom prípade od nich utŕžim iba opovržlivé pohľady... dokonca aj od väčšiny slizolinčanov alebo najmä od nich? Bojoval som na strane zla, a s rodinou sme si to na poslednú chvíľu rozmysleli. Obe strany ma majú dôvod nenávidieť."

Zvedavo som sa na neho pozerala, načúvajúc jeho vysvetleniu a nemohla som uveriť, ako sa jeho tvár zrazu zmenila. Po pobavenom úškrne nebolo ani stopy a šlo ťažko uveriť, že majiteľ tej utrápenej tváre má iba dvadsaťtri rokov. Vyzeralo to, ako keby ho naozaj trápilo, čo sa stalo s jeho bývalými spolužiakmi.

„Prepokladal si, že som iba ďalšia v poradí, kto si do teba prišiel kopnúť?"

Zamyslel sa nad tým a o malú chvíľu odpovedal. „Niečo také."

„A prečo si zmenil názor, keď si potom zistil, kto som?" Toto ma naozaj zaujímalo. Ako môže vedieť, že odo mňa mu nič také nehrozí? Veď ma vôbec nepozná!

„Cez vojnu si tu nebola. Teba a Daphne po šiestom ročníku rodičia do školy už nepustili a niekde som počul, že vás poslali preč z Anglicka. Nebola si na žiadnej strane. To je ten dôvod."

Trochu trpko som sa usmiala. „To, že som tu nebola, ešte neznamená, že som nemala jasno v tom, na ktorej strane som bola."

„A na ktorej teda?"

„Nie na...," začala som, ale zasekla som sa. Slová ‚na tvojej' som radšej prehltla a miesto toho som odpoveď trochu upravila. „...temnej," hlesla som obozretne.

Malfoy sa neveselo usmial. „Myslel som si," zašomral, ale ja som nereagovala. Baviť sa v tejto chvíli o vojne a o stranách dobra či zla sa mi nezdal dobrý nápad, ale úprimne som nevedela, o čom inom by sme sa mali rozprávať. Tak som sa radšej pustila do jedla a chvíľu po mne urobil to isté aj on. Až potom mi došlo, že dosiaľ sa tej chutnej kačke, čo mal na tanieri, nedotkol iba preto, lebo čakal na mňa. Bola to čisto vec etikety, nemalo to nič spoločné s nijakými osobnými sympatiami, ale aj tak mnou prešiel čudný záchvev radosti.

Zachmúrila som sa a snažila som sa to ignorovať. Nemôžem byť predsa až taká hlúpa! Nemôže ma dojať takáto úplná maličkosť a okrem toho, to že nemá priateľku, ešte neznamená vôbec nič... za predpokladu, že som chcela, aby to niečo znamenalo. Nuž, a všetci vieme, že tak tajne som to naozaj chcela.

„Moja mama si ťa obľúbila," poznamenal medzi dvomi sústami a ja som zodvihla zrak. „Neustále o tebe hovorí."

Toto bolo pre mňa prekvapenie. Narcissa na výstave síce bola milá, ale ona nevyzerala ako osoba, ktorá by niekoho otvorene ospevovala. „Naozaj?" hlesla som s viac než iba štipkou pochybnosti.

„Áno, nepretržite mi vykladá všetky tvoje dobré stránky," skoro pobavene povedal a ja som nadvihla obočie.

„To je čudné, pretože ma takmer vôbec nepozná."

„Zjavne si vymýšľa, v tom je dobrá. Ale možno jej tvoja mama o tebe niečo hovorila."

Pokrčila som ramenami. Bolo to možné, ale stále to nevysvetľovalo, prečo by mala Narcissa vyzdvihovať práve moju osobu. Lenže v tejto chvíli ma to až tak veľmi nezaujímalo a ja som radšej zmĺkla. Jedli sme prevažne mlčky, občas jeden z nás niečo podotkol, ale prekvapilo ma, že som sa v tom tichu necítila nepríjemne, hoci som stále nemohla prísť na to, prečo sa tento obed vôbec konal. Keď sme dojedli a Draco zalatil, vyšli sme z reštaurácie na rušnú ulicu.

„Vieš, ten obed vôbec nebol nutný. Mohol si mi povedať, v čom bol problém aj dolu na recepcii," ozvala som sa, keď sme sa pohli smerom k budove, kde pracujem. Vyzeralo to na viac než iba ospravedlňujúce gesto a to ma nútilo premýšľať nad tým, čo by sa stalo, keby z tej výstavy nebol tak náhle odišiel. Kam by to pokračovalo?

„Nezdalo sa mi to byť dostatočne presvedčivé."

„Takže... to, že ma pozveš na obed, ma má presvedčiť, že úprimne ľutuješ, že si mi klamal a odišiel si rýchlejšie, než som stihla mrknúť," zrekapitulovala som. „A bol to tvoj nápad alebo Narcissin?"

„Mojej mamy?" vyhŕkol, znejúc úprimne prekvapene.

„Áno, keďže je do mňa celá paf," ironicky som preniesla, „príde mi logické, že ťa do toho vmanipulovala."

„Za prvé ak niečo nechcem urobiť, nikto ma k tomu neprinúti ani moja matka. Za druhé ona o ničom nevie. A za tretie nechápem, prečo si myslíš, že by to nemohlo byť z mojej vlastnej hlavy."

To s tým neprinútením som, samozrejme, brala trochu s rezervou, pretože som vedela, že Voldemort ho prinútil k nájdeniu spôsobu, ako na Rokfort prepašovať smrťožrútov a takmer kvôli nemu zabil profesora Dumbledora. Ale na druhej strane tieto udalosti boli veľmi extrémne, takže by som zrejme mala prižmúriť oko.

„Povedzme, že ty nie si typ ospravedlňovanie sa."

„To ale neznamená, že to raz za čas nerobím," podotkol a ja som prikývla. Bola som skoro poctená. Medzitým sme prišli k redakcii _Magically beautiful_ a ja som sa k nemu otočila. Nebola som si celkom istá, ako sa s ním rozlúčiť, ale on to našťastie vyriešil za mňa.

„Bolo príjemné naobedovať sa s tebou," nonšalantne povedal a ja som nedokázala potlačiť úsmev. Nevedela som, čo si o tom úškrne myslel on, ale ja som mala chuť rozraziť si hlavu o sklenené automatické dvere, pred ktorými sme stáli. „Dúfam, že sa ešte uvidíme."

Pokrčila som plecami „Možno," podarilo sa mi neutrálne povedať, keď sa znovu ovládla svoje mimické svaly. Zvrtla som sa vstúpila do budovy.

„Pozdravuj Daphne," zavolal za mnou ešte. Zdvihla som ruku na znak, že som ho počula a privolala výťah.


	2. Chapter 2

O dva dni neskôr sa z nákupov vrátila domov mama s Daphne a na moju obrovskú úľavu bez Annette, ktorá šla z Milána rovno domov do Francúzska. Nemala som v pláne zmieňovať sa pred sestrou o svojom čudnom obede s Dracom, nieto jej ešte povedať, že ju pozdravuje, pretože dala jasne najavo, že ho nemá príliš v láske. Ale kto vlastne má, však? On sám mi povedal, že väčšina bývalých spolužiakov sa mu v tom lepšom prípade iba vyhýba.

Môj plán držať pred Daphne ústa pevne zatvorené, boli nabúrané vo chvíli, keď sa so zamračeným výrazom dívala na obálku, ktorú držala v rukách. Vošla do salónu, kde som čítala knihu a zamávala mi ňou pred očami.

„Prečo ti niekto od Malfoyovcov posiela list?" spýtala sa a ja som prekvapene zodvihla hlavu.

„Čože?" zmätene som vyhŕkla a keď som v jej rukách uvidela striebornú obálku, takú istú, akú som dostala pred pár dňami od Malfoya a ešte predtým od jeho matky, vyvalila som na ňu oči.

„Niekto od Malfoyovcov ti poslal list. Prečo?"

V duchu som zaúpela. Nevedela som síce, čo v tom odkaze je, ale aj tak nebolo dobré, že ho mala v pazúroch Daphne. „Ako to mám vedieť, keď som si ho ešte neprečítala?"

Načiahla som k nej ruku a ona mi ho trochu neochotne podala. Roztrhla som obálku a začítala sa do obsahu.

„Malfoy?" vykríkla mi zrazu za chrbtom Daphne a z ničoho nič mi vytrhla list z ruky.

„Daphne!" zajačala som na ňu. „To je súkromný list!" Naozaj sa niekedy správala ako slizolinská mrcha. Prútikom, ktorý som mala v okamihu v ruke, som privolala pergamen k sebe a ona s tým nemohla nič robiť. Mágii sa zvyčajne ťažko vzdoruje. Na moju obrovskú smolu si však stihla prečítať ten krátky odkaz, ktorý znel: _Vďaka za príjemnú spoločnosť pri obede._

„Ty si bola na obede s Malfoyom?" temne sa spýtala a ja som zodvihla hlavu. Snažila som sa, aby môj výraz nebol nič iné iba maska pokoja a rezervovanosti.

„Áno, bola som." Už nemalo zmysel niečo zapierať.

Presne som videla ten moment, kedy sa Daphneine črty zmenili z prekvapených na ohromené a potom na nahnevané. „Potratila si rozum? Alebo si sa pošmykla v kúpeľni a udrela si sa do hlavy?"

„Prestaň, Daphne," zagánila som na ňu a odvrátila som pohľad. Vedela som, že ak sa to dozvie, vôbec sa jej to nebude páčiť.

„Veľmi dobre vieš, čo za človeka Malfoy je. Práve pred pár dňami sme sa o tom rozprávali, pre Merlina! Zabudla si už na to? A ako si sa vôbec dostala k tomu, že si s ním išla na obed?"

„To je jedno. Aj tak ma pozval na obed iba z povinnosti, takže sa upokoj," zamumlala som, zovrela som obálku v ruke a vyšla z miestnosti. Dúfala som, že sa jej zbavím, ale moja sestra bola príliš dotieravá na to, aby ma nechala na pokoji. Nasledovala ma až do izby, sadla si na moju posteľ a sledovala ma prižmúreným pohľadom. Napriek tomu, že som ju ignorovala, bola som si jej pohľadu vedomá. Nakoniec som to však aj tak nevydržala, obrátila sa k nej a zamračila sa na ňu.

„Čo?"

„Čo si robila na obede s Malfoyom?"

„Niežeby to bola tvoja vec, Daphne," vyštekla som podráždene, „ale v nedeľu som bola u Malfoyovcov na výstave obrazov nejakej maliarky, stretla som sa tam s ním a on sa zachoval trochu... netaktne. Ten obed bol spôsob, ako sa ospravedlniť."

Mohla som jej vidieť na tvári, ako kalkuluje a zvažuje, čo som povedala. „To je všetko?" podozrievavo sa spýtala.

Prevrátila som očami. „Áno a ako som povedala, nie je to tvoja vec."

Daphne iba pokrčila ramenami. „Iba sa uisťujem. Tvoja náchylnosť každého zachraňovať je nevyspitateľná a nebezpečná, najmä ak by sa jednalo o Malfoya."

Škaredo som na ňu zazrela, ale viac som to nekomentovala a to najmä preto, lebo som vedela, že ma k nemu niečo hrozne priťahuje a tiež som mala podozrenie, že ak by som sa s ním zblížila, pravdepodobne by som neodolala túžbe pomôcť mu vyrovnať sa s minulosťou. Samozrejme, iba v prípade, že by to potreboval a ja som mala dôvod veriť tomu, že by to tak bolo. Tento istý dôvod sčasti zapríčinil aj to, že ma Draco Malfoy tak veľmi zaujíma.

Stalo sa to pred siedmymi rokmi, keď bol šiestak a ja štvrtáčka. Vtedy som chápala málo z toho, čo sa na Rokforte dialo. Vedela som, že hrozba Temného pána bola zrazu veľmi reálna, ale tej myšlienke som sa veľmi nevenovala, pretože sa ma to bytostne dotýkalo; nie tak ako Draca alebo Pottera a jeho dvoch priateľov. Ja som sa cítila v bezpečí mysliac si, že mne nič nehrozí, že sa mi nič nemôže stať a vo svojej bubline som si nevšímala pohromy a strach, ktoré sa valili na niektorých mojich spolužiakov. Ale potom nastal jeden zimný večer, ktorý sa veľmi líšil od tých ostatných. Bol pre mňa definitívnym budíčkom a úplne ma vytrhol z pohodlného bezpečia ignorácie.

Niekedy, keď som nemohla vydržať byť neustále obklopená ľuďmi a potrebovala som súkromie, zvykla som sa schovávať na dievčenských toaletách na druhom poschodí. Nikto tam nechodil, pretože boli mimo prevádzky kvôli Umrnčanej Myrtle, duchovi, ktorý si tam spravil svoje hniezdo. Bola to veľmi nevrlá a náladová osoba, ktorá pri sebe takmer nikoho nezniesla a takmer nikto nezniesol ju, preto som sa nečudovala, že tam veľa ľudí nechodilo. No ja áno. Nedá sa povedať, že by som s Myrtlou vychádzala, ale akosi sme sa vzájomne rešpektovali, takže ma tam niekedy nechávala, aby som mohla byť osamote.

Jedného dňa som sa znova utiahla do poslednej kabínky. Sadla som si na sklopené sedátko, pritiahla si nohy k sebe a bradu položila na skrčené kolená. Mala som o čom premýšľať, pretože prvý raz za celé štyri roky som sa na hrade necítila tak dobre ako predtým. Zapríčinil to incident s Katie Bellovou, od ktorého sa celá atmosféra v škole akosi zmenila. A vtedy, ako som tam sedela s mysľou ponorenou do vlastných myšlienok, som zrazu začula, ako sa dvere na toaletách rozleteli, zúrivo tresli do steny a následne sa hlučne zaklapli. Prázdnou miestnosťou sa ozývali rýchle kroky a niečí namáhavý zrýchlený dych, ktorý mi pripomínal zúfalé sýpavé lapanie po vzduchu, ako keby sa niekto dusil. Ani som nevedela prečo, ale srdce sa mi automaticky prudko rozbúšilo a kým som načúvala čudnému šuchotavému zvuku, rozšírené oči som vystrašene upierala pred seba na tmavozelené dvere kabínky. Bola som strachom, že ten človek, ktorý je vonku, ma nájde, celá bez seba a ten pocit mi nedával žiadny zmysel. Nevedela som predsa, o čo tam ide a rozhodne by to nemalo byť nič, prečo by mi mal ten človek ublížiť, keby zistil, že som tam celú dobu sedela a načúvala, ale moje inštinky boli bystrejšie než ja. Vycítili to, o čom som ja nemala ani potuchy. Podvedome ma chránili a nútili ma tíško sedieť a vyčkať, kým ten človek odíde.

A potom sa to stalo. Miestnosťou sa ozvalo to najzúfalejšie zavzlykanie, aké som kedy počula. Ustrnula som a takmer som podľahla pokušeniu pootvoriť dvere a vykuknúť von, aby som zistila, čo sa deje, ale tú myšlienku som okamžite zavrhla. Bála som sa dokonca aj pohnúť, aby som nechtiac nevydala nejaký zvuk, ktorý by ma mohol prezradiť. Vzlykanie neustávalo, bolo také srdce lámajúce, až sa mi oči automaticky naplnili slzami ľútosti. Ktokoľvek to bol, zo zvukov, ktoré vydával, mi bolo jasné, že pociťuje ohromnú bolesť a zúfalstvo. Prepadla ma okamžitá túžba utíšiť tú bolesť, spraviť niečo pre to, aby prestal plakať. Mimovoľne som načiahla ruku pred seba, ako keby tam stál a ja som sa ho mohla dotknúť a objať ho. Vtedy som si všimla, ako ponad kabínkami, rovno nad mojou hlavou poletuje Umrnčaná Myrtla a díva sa kamsi ďalej do miestnosti, tam, kde som vedela, že sú umývadlá. Keď otočila hlavu, stretla som sa s pohľadom jej smutných rozšírených očí. Rýchlo som položila ukazovák na pery a mlčky ju prosila, aby ma nevyzradila. Zodvihla hlavu a plávala vzduchom z môjho dohľadu. Napäto som čakala, čo sa bude ďalej diať.

„Neplač," ozval sa chlácholivý hlas Umrnčanej Myrtly. „Povedz mi, čo sa stalo... môžem ti pomôcť..."

„Nikto mi nemôže pomôcť," vzdychol chlapčenský hlas a ja som zostala šokovane civieť pred seba. Zdalo sa mi, že to znelo ako Malfoy. Dvakrát som sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby som sa osmelila a jemne som zatlačila do dverí, ktoré som našťastie nezamkla. Bála som sa, že dlho zanedbávané pánty zaškrípu, ale šťastie stálo pri mne. Naklonila som sa, aby som mala cez škáročku lepší výhľad.

Draco Malfoy stál chrbtom k dverám, oboma rukami sa držal umývadla a bielovlasú hlavu mal sklonenú. Aj z tej vzdialenosti som videla, že sa triasol na celom tele. „Nemôžem to urobiť... nemôžem... nefunguje to... a pokiaľ to v krátkom čase neurobím... hovorí, že ma zabije..."

Ohromene som si uvedomila, že Draco Malfoy naozaj plače. Skutočné slzy mu stekali po bledej tvári do špinavého umývadla. Vzdychol a preglgol, potom ho striaslo a pozrel sa do puknutého zrkadla. Nemohla som celkom dobre vidieť, čo tam uvidel, ale jeho oči sa zhrozene rozšírili, otočil sa a vytiahol prútik. Vrhol zaklínadlo, ale zrejme toho človeka netrafil, pretože som začula, ako sa niečo rozbilo. Pri tom zvuku som sa mykla, ale zostala som nepohnuto sedieť. Prepadla ma túžba pevne zatvoriť dvere kabínky a zamknúť sa tam, ale keby som to urobila, neuvidela by som, či niektoré zo zaklínadiel neletí aj mojím smerom a nemohla by som sa obrániť. Uvidela som, ako k Malfoyovi letí od protivníka bledé svetlo kliatby, ktoré zablokoval a zdvihol prútik vyššie, aby vrhol ďalšie...

„Nie! Nie! Prestaňte!" pišťala Umrnčaná Myrtla a jej hlas sa ozýval po vykachličkovanej miestnosti. „Prestaňte! PRESTAŇTE!"

Ozvalo sa ďalšie hlasné tresnutie a ja som stále nemohla identifikovať Malfoyovho protivníka. Ticho som sledovala dianie mimo mojej kabínky a srdce mi šlo vyskočiť z hrude. Napriek tomu, že som si plne uvedomovala, aká je situácia vážna a že toto nie je žiadne detinské pošťuchovanie, žiedny neškodný súboj na chodbe v hlúčiku spolužiakov, fascinovane som sledovala Malfoyove rýchle reakcie a pevnú ruku s prútikom, ktorá vysielala kliatby nebezpečne rýchlo. Bol iba o dva ročníky vyššie, ale keď som ho sledovala, uvedomila som si, že svojimi vedomosťami a schopnosťami ma predčil o niekoľko rokov. Keby som sa mu mala postaviť zoči-voči ja, nemala by som ani tú najmenšiu šancu. Ktovie prečo, ale v tej chvíli mi pochabo napadlo, že by som vo vojne chcela byť na jeho strane, pretože keby som mala po svojom boku jeho, nič by sa mi nestalo. Bolo to, samozrejme, hlúpe, lebo Malfoy nemal žiadny dôvod chcieť ma pred čímkoľvek ochrániť.

Zazrela som, ako sa jedno z množstva zaklínadiel odrazilo od steny za Malfoyovým uchom a rozbilo nádrž za Umrnčanou Myrtlou, ktorá nahlas zvrieskla. Všade tiekla voda a keď sa ten druhý človek pošmykol a spadol, konečne som ho rozpoznala. Harry Potter. Nebolo veľmi prekvapujúce, že to bol práve on. Asi nikomu neležal Draco Malfoy v žalúdku viac než Potterovi, ale bolo to vzájomné. Nuž, možno ešte Ronovi Weasleymu, ale podľa toho, čo som počula, ten podobné schopnosti ako Potter nemal. Napäto som sledovala, čo urobí Draco. Keď so skrivenou tvárou vykríkol: „Cruci...", moje srdce zamrelo.

Avšak v tom sa ozval iný hlas. „SECTUMSEMPRA!" zareval Potter z podlahy, divo mávajúc prútikom.

Malfoyovi z tváre a z hrude vystrekla krv, ako keby ho dosekal neviditeľný meč. Vytreštila som na neho oči a ruky som si musela pritlačiť na ústa, aby som nahlas nevykríkla. Zatackal sa dozadu a klesol na vodou zaliatu podľahu, až to čľuplo, a prútik mu vypadol z ochabnutej ruky.

„Nie...," zhíkol Potter.

Šmýkajúc sa a tackajúc, vstal a brodil sa k Malfoyovi, ktorý mal teraz jasnočervenú tvár a bielymi rukami si driapal krvou zmáčanú hruď.

„Nie... ja som nechcel..." mrmlal. Klesol vedľa Draca, ktorý sa nekontroľovateľne triasol v kaluži vlastnej krvi.

Umrnčaná Myrtla začala ohlušujúco vrieskať: „VRAŽDA! VRAŽDA NA ZÁCHODE! VRAŽDA!"

Ako som sa dívala na tú otrasnú scénu, práve som sa chystala vstať a bežať na pomoc – a potom pravdepodobne dať Potterovi, čo mu za toto právom patrí -, ale v tej chvíli sa dvere do miestnosti prudko rozleteli. Videla som, ako Potter zodvihol pohľad a na tvári sa mu objavil zdesený výraz. Nemusela som premýšľať dlho nad tým, kto vošiel, pretože nad nehybným telom o dva roky staršieho bielovlasého chlapca sa v okamihu skláňal profesor Snape. Draca rýchlo ošetril, poslal ho do nemocničného krídla a potom sa tam ešte chvíľu rozprával s Potterom. Mlčky som čakala, kým konečne odídu a keď sa tak stalo, vyčkala som ešte ďalších desať minút, aby som mala istotu. Umrčaná Myrtla sa tam neukázala, tak som odtiaľ rýchlo odišla, ale pri prvej príležitosti som ju šla poprosiť, aby mlčala o tom, že som bola svedkom celej ten scény. Bola som trochu prekvapená, keď mi sľúbila, že nikomu nič nepovie. A pokiaľ viem, dodržala to. Nikto nevedel, že som tam vtedy bola, dokonca ani Daphne.

Túto spomienku som si úzkostlivo strážila celé tie roky a v deň, keď som Draca Malfoya znova stretla na Oxford street, sa mi v hlave vynorila v takých živých farbách a ostrých kontúrach, ako keby odvtedy ani neprešlo sedem rokov. Stále som si pamätala moje zhrozenie nad tým, že sa chystal použiť proti Potterovi Neodpustiteľú kliatbu, a to sa miešalo so strachom o jeho život, keď som ho videla nehybne ležať v kaluži vody zmiešanej s jeho krvou.

„Daphne, uvažovala si niekedy nad tým, že Malfoy možno nie je taký zlý, ako sa vždy snažil vyzerať?" zamyslene som sa spýtala, ale výraz na tvári mojej sestry ma z tých výšin, v ktorých som chvíľu lietala, zrazil rovno k zemi.

„Nie," odmerane odvetila.

Unavene som zavrtela hlavou. „Zle som sa vyjadrila. Malfoy očividne bol taký zlý, ako sa nám všetkým javil, ale možno... nenapadlo ti, že to malo svoju príčinu? Príčinu, za ktorú nemohol on? Vieme predsa, že smrťožrútom nechcel byť."

Daphne nepríjemne nadvihla obočie. „Vieme? A ako? Len preto, že to on povedal? Ja nemám dôvod veriť mu."

„Bol to jeho otec, kto chcel, aby nasledoval Temného pána," pripomenula som jej zachmúrene. „Každý nemá takých rodičov ako my, Daph. Čo ak by sa mama s otcom pridali k smrťožrútom a my by sme museli tiež? Ktovie, ako by nás to ovplyvnilo, akí ľudia by z nás boli..."

Nad týmto som v poslednej dobe premýšľala dosť často. Nemohla som vedieť, aký Malfoy v skutočnosti je, a aký by bol, keby vyrastal v ideálnej rodine. Možno by bol taký istý, aký bol aj na škole – neznesiteľne arogantný a mierne násilnícky hulvát -, ale tá možnosť, že by mohol byť jednoducho normálny, mi v posledných dňoch často nedávala spávať. Keď som však uvidela na Daphne ten neprístupný výraz, povzdychla som si a pokrčila plecami.

„Radšej ani nič nehovor," sklamane som zamumlala. Nebolo to tak, že by som od nej chcela silou mocou počuť, že schvaľuje moja prípadné zblíženie či priateľstvo s ním. Len som chcela, aby aspoň na chvíľu popremýšľala nad tým, že to všetko nemusela byť iba jeho chyba. Že sa stali veci, na ktoré on nemal dosah, za ktoré nemohol, a ktoré mu prevrátili život naruby a zmenili ho na nepoznanie. Lenže ona to nemienila ani len pripustiť. Pre ňu bol jenoducho tým otrasným človekom, akým bol na Rokforte a to úplne z vlastnej vôle. Chcela som ju presvedčiť, že zúfalí ľudia robia tie najhlúpejšie veci a najabsurdnejšie rozhodnutia, podľa ktorých by nemali byť súdení, ale o tej udalosti v rokfortských kúpeľniach som jej aj tak nepovedala. Nezdalo sa mi to byť vhodné. Predsa len išlo z obrovskej časti o Dracovo súkromie a bola som si istá, že by neocenil, keby som na počkanie rozprávala o tom, ako plakal, a potom ho zranil Harry Potter.

000

Prešiel takmer týždeň a Malfoy sa neozval. Nedal o sebe vedieť ani jediným slovíčkom a ja som sa snažila tváriť, že mi to vôbec neprekáža. Ani neviem, koho som sa snažila oklamať, pretože som z toho bola očividne dosť nesvoja. Nebolo nič horšie než neopätované sympatie, lenže s tým sa človek musí iba zmieriť. V tomto prípade by pravdepodobne každý povedal, že je iba dobre, že to nikam nepokračovalo... každý okrem mňa. Proces zmierovania sa som nastolila v siedmy deň, rozhodnutá prestať na neho myslieť, ale bolo to zložitejšie, než som predpokladala. Miesto toho, aby som pracovala, som sa pristihla pri tom, ako zízam do papierov a pred očami mám jeho tvár a to moju produktivitu veľmi nezvyšovalo. Okrem toho si myslím, že nikto na celej planéte nemôže byť patetickejší než ja. Najhoršie na tom však bolo, že som to nerobila zámerne a nemohla som to nijako zmeniť.

O pár hodín neskôr, keď som mala po práci, vyšla som z budovy a cez Deravý kotlík som sa dostala na Šikmú uličku. Blížili sa Daphnine narodeniny a ja som nemala vôbec žiadnu predstavu, aký darček jej kúpiť. Prechádzala som z jedného obchodíka do druhého, pomaly som prestávala mať nádej, že tam nájdem niečo, čo by sa sestre mohlo páčiť a zvažovala som zájsť do muklovských obchodov, keď sa predo mnou z ničoho nič zjavil človek, na ktorého som chcela silou mocou zabudnúť. Nie je fér, že sa práve teraz rozhodol objaviť sa a vyvádzať ma z rovnováhy.

„Astoria!"

Zvrtla som sa, chvíľu som v dave hľadala toho, kto na mňa zvolal a vtedy som ho zbadala. Pozeral sa priamo do mojich očí, kým sa ku mne blížil razantnou chôdzou. Neviem, ako som prišla na to, že sa mi zdal odťažitý, keď som to z takej diaľky rozhodne nemohla zistiť, ale niečo na jeho výraze mi nesedelo.

„Och, ahoj," zaskočene som ho pozdravila. Netušila som, čo môže po týždni ignorácie chcieť, ale rozhodne som sa nechcela tváriť urazene, pretože normálny človek, ktorý ním nie je posadnutý, by sa necítil dotknuto.

„Stalo sa niečo?" spýtal sa ma, len čo sa priblížil na prijateľnú vzdialenosť na rozhovor.

„Prosím?"

„Poslal som ti dva odkazy a ani si mi neodpísala!"

Myslím, že som asi päťkrát zamrkala, než mi došlo, čo povedal a bola som schopná odpovedať. „Prosím?" Nepovedala som, že tá odpoveď bolo aspoň na intelektuálne priemernej úrovni.

Draco sa nadýchol a jeho čelo sa zvraštilo. „Ak si nechcela, aby som ťa otravoval, stačilo povedať."

„Draco, absolútne netuším, o čom hovoríš!"

„Poslal som ti dva odkazy a ty si sa na ne ani neobťažovala odpísať. Mal som dojem, že ten obed šiel celkom dobre."

Keby som sa v tej chvíli tak šialene nepotešila, možno by mi došlo, aké bolo úbohé, že som takmer vyletela z kože iba preto, že mi poslal odkazy. Musela som sa krotiť, aby mi kútiky úst nevyleteli nahor a ja som nevyzerala ako mentálne narušený klaun. Potom mi však došlo, že naozaj neviem, o čom rozpráva, pretože som od neho žiadne odkazy nedostala. Ani jeden nieto ešte dva.

„Nič som od teba nedostala," bránila som sa. Na chvíľu vo men skrslo podozrenie, či si to iba nevymýšľa, ale to by nedávalo žiadny zmysel. Nemohla som nájsť jediný dôvod, prečo by to robil, nič by z toho predsa nemal. Teda to musela byť pravda.

Bledá pokožka okolo jeho úst sa napla a zachmúrené čelo sa ešte viac zvraštilo. Keď som sa stretla s jeho pohľadom, jeho oči boli také intenzívne, až ma to zarazilo. Snažil sa snáď prísť na to, či mu neklamem ja?

„Naozaj mi nič neprišlo!" vyhŕkla som príliš rýchlo a príliš horlivo. Keďže som stála rovno oproti nemu, nebolo to práve to najvhodnejšie miesto na to, aby som si tresla rukou do čela za to, čo sa mi vydralo spomedzi pier, ale keby tam nebol, rozhodne by som to urobila. Miesto toho som si iba silno zahryzla do jazyka.

„To je zvláštne, moja sova doteraz vždy všetko doručila," čudoval sa.

„No... možno ich prebral náš škriatok a zabudol mi ich dať," skúsila som, ale sama som tomu neverila a keďže Malfoyovci mali tiež domácich škriatkov, aj on vedel, že to sa nestalo. Vtedy mi však napadlo, že tie odkazy nemusel nutne prebrať škriatok, mohol to byť pokojne niekto iný z rodiny. A ak by to bola Daphne, nečudovala by som sa, keby si chcela trochu zaintrigárčiť a zatajiť to predo mnou. Pevne som stisla zuby a zhlboka som sa nadýchla, keď sa vo mne zdvihla taká zúrivosť, až som mala chuť okamžite bežať domov a jednu po druhej vytrhať Daphne všetky mihálnice.

„Čo je?" spýtal sa Draco, keď si všimol tú zmenu v mojom postoji.

Trhla som ramenami. „Myslím, že viem, čo sa stalo a ak mám pravdu, tvoja sova na vine rozhodne nie je."

Nadvihol obočie a čakal na vysvetlenie. Zdráhavo som sa nadýchla. Nechcela som, aby vedel, že Daphne patrí k tým ľuďom, ktorí by si o neho neotreli ani špinavé podrážky topánok.

„Je možné, že tie odkazy prebrala Daphne..."

„A nedala ti ich," dokončil za mňa.

Zahrýzla som si do pery a sklopila som pohľad. Prečo som sa cítila vinne JA? „Asi zabudla," zamumlala som.

Začula som, ako si Draco odfŕkol a rýchlo som zodvihla hlavu. „To určite," odsekol, čím ma dokonale zarazil. „Myslím, že obaja vieme, že ti ich nedala vedome."

Prišlo mi ľúto, že v jeho hlase som okrem hnevu zachytila aj tú nekonečnú trpkosť, s akou sa so mnou rozprával vtedy v reštaurácii. „To nevieš," oponovala som, no môj hlas neznel bohvieako presvedčivo, to musím priznať.

„Ale viem. Daphne ma nemala príliš v láske ani na škole, takže sa tomu veľmi nečudujem."

„Och, aha." To som nevedela. Daphne o ňom nikdy veľmi nehovorila a ja som nemala veľa dôvod pýtať sa jej. Nuž, minimálne nie do môjho štvrtého ročníka, lenže hneď potom sme odišli do Francúzska a bolo úplne zbytočné zaoberať sa niekým, kto bol niekoľko tisíc kilometrov odo mňa a bola veľká šanca, že ho už nikdy v živote neuvidím.

Chvíľu sme tam mlčky postávali, nevedela som, prečo nič nehovorí a premýšľala som nad tým, či na mňa kvôli Daphne nezanevrie. Zrazu sa však strhol, ako keby nad niečím tuho premýšľal a len teraz si uvedomil, že som ešte stále tam, a zadíval sa mi rovno do očí. Na chvíľu ma ich hĺbka hrozne prekvapila a srdce sa mi rozbúchalo silnejšie. Bolo vôbec normálne, že som sa takmer zložila na chodník iba kvôli tomu, ako sa na mňa pozrel? Pre Merlina, veď sa ma ani len nedotkol! Asi už naozaj zúfalo potrebujem niečiu intímnu náklonnosť, pretože som mala reakcie úplnej zúfalky.

„Čo bolo v tých listoch?" spýtala som sa, aby som našu konverzáciu pohla trochu dopredu a aby sa na mňa prestal tak pozerať. Pod vplyvom toho jeho pohľadu som nemohla poriadne dýchať.

„Pozval som ťa na obed... a potom na večeru."

Musela som si zahryznúť do jazyka, aby som sa na neho nezaškerila ako blázon. „A ty si si myslel, že som ťa odpísala?"

Neodpovedal, iba na mňa hľadel. Bolo normálne, že som zrazu dostala hroznú chuť vrhnúť sa na neho a pobozkať ho? Kde sa vo mne vôbec tieto zvieracie pudy vzali?

„Nečudoval by som sa tomu," povedal napokon a pokrčil plecami. „Normálne by ma to ani nenahnevalo, ale myslel som si, že ty si iná a že si aspoň na toľko slušná, aby si mi to dala vedieť."

Prikývla som. „Určite by som ti dala vedieť, ale nemôžem to urobiť."

„Prečo?"

„Pretože pozvanie príjmam. Na včeru alebo na obed, to je jedno, vyber si."


	3. Chapter 3

Uškrnula som sa, keď som si prečítala krátky odkaz, ktorý mi poslal Draco. V poslednom mesiaci sme navštívili množstvo zaujímavých miest, ale balet bolo niečo nové. Vyskočila som z postele a dobehla som k šatníku. Vytiahla som odtiaľ krvavočervené úzke šaty, od kolien trochu rozšírené a zavesila som ich na vešiak na dverách do kúpeľne. Rozhodla som sa, že tento večer mi nepokazí ani Daphne svojimi zvyčajnými hrozne otravnými a nepríjemnými komentármi. Po tom, ako som sa s ňou pohádala kvôli tomu, že schovala Dracove odkazy, sa náš vzťah dosť naštrbil. Najprv som sa to snažila napraviť a priviesť ju k rozumu. Pokúšala som sa vysvetliť jej, že Draco je iba môj kamarát a že zrejme ani nemá záujem, aby sa to zmenilo, pretože mi nič také ani nenaznačil a že vôbec nie je taký zlý, ako bol kedysi. Ibaže ona bola stále odporná a mne potom došlo, že jej vlastne ani tak veľmi nezáleží na mne, ju jednoducho iba štval Malfoy, pretože ho nikdy nemala rada. Vtedy som vzdala akékoľvek pokusy o zmierenie a nechala ju topiť sa vo vlastnej nenávisti.

Pred pol siedmou som vliezla do voňavého kúpeľa a z kúpeľne som vyšla až o siedmej. Usušila som si vlasy a upravila sa, až som nakoniec vhupla do slávnostných šiat, obula sa a s kabelkou v ruke som čakala na Draca. Presne o pol ôsmej ma prišiel zavolať škriatok. Ešte ani teraz po mesiaci som nedokázala potlačiť vzrušené zachvenie žalúdka, keď som ho uvidela alebo som počula niekoho povedať jeho meno. Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a vyšla som zo svojej izby.

Že ma pozval na balet, ma ani veľmi neprekvapilo, pretože so mnou do čarodejníckych častí mesta takmer vôbec nechodil. Keď mi však povedal, do ktorej reštaurácie pôjdeme na večeru, mykla som hlavou smerom k nemu a nadvihla obočie.

„Naozaj?" neveriacky som sa spýtala a váhavo som obtočila prsty okolo jeho ruky, aby sme sa premiestnili. Nebola som prekvapená preto, lebo to bola jedna z najdrahších reštaurácií v Londýne – na to, že chcel mať vždy všetko len to najlepšie, nech sa už jednalo o čokoľvek, som si už zvykla -, ale preto, lebo to bola čarodejnícka reštaurácia.

Keď sme vošli dnu, okamžite nás usadili do súkromného boxu. Porozhliadla som sa okolo seba. Mali plno, ale ani som sa tomu nečudovala. Reštaurácia bola veľkolepá a akosi sa očakávalo, že v sobotu večer to tu bude preplnené. Draco nám objednal iba ľahké víno, pretože vedel, že ho príliš neobľubujem a obaja sme sa ponorili do študovania jedálnych lístkov. Sem-tam som sa na neho po očku pozrela, jednoducho som tomu nemohla odolať. V poslednej dobe som toto nutkanie cítila často, no zdalo sa, že proti nemu nedokážem bojovať, hoci som sa snažila.

Všimla som si, že Draco sa čoraz viac obzeral po reštaurácii, ako keby na niekoho čakal alebo snáď niekoho hľadal. Podvedome som po ňom tie pohyb opakovala, zvedavá, čo sa deje, ale keď to počas večere urobil trikrát za sebou, nemohla som ďalej mlčať.

„Očakávaš niekoho?" spýtala som sa čo najmilšie a čo najmenej podráždene.

Záporne pokrútil hlavou.

„Tak potom prečo sa stále obzeráš, ako keby si niekoho hľadal?"

Posledná vec, ktorú som od neho očakávala, bolo, že sa postaví. Sledovala som, ako zrazu vyskočil zo stoličky a vzal ma za ruku. Nechápavo som sa mu zadívala do oči a položila som vidličku na tanier.

„Vypadnime odtiaľto," naliehavo povedal, až sa mi zdalo, že sa pred niekým snaží ujsť.

„Prečo?" spýtala som sa, očami som okamžite podozrievavo skenovala okolie. Čo ho prinútilo chcieť odtiaľ okamžite odísť, keď sme neboli ešte ani v polovici večere?

„Nechcem tu byť," jednoducho povedal, lenže tým mi nič neobjasnil.

Zamračila som sa na neho. Nemohla som sa rozhodnúť, či ide o niečo vážne alebo sa mu tu už jednoducho nepáči. Ibaže aj keby to bol ten druhý prípad, jeho správanie bolo na takú banálnu príčinu príliš prehnané. Okrem toho, z toho, čo som mala možnosť vypozorovať, mi Draco nepripadal ako niekto, kto by sa tak ľahko poddal svojmu temperamentu. Iste, snáď celá čarodejnícka populácia vedela, že ak Draco Malfoy stratí trpezlivosť, naplno sa prejaví jeho horkokrvná povaha, lenže známe o ňom bolo aj to, že hlavu nestráca tak ľahko. Čo ho teda mohlo vyviesť z rovnováhy?

Nebola som si istá, ako mám zareagovať, ale po krátkom zvážení som neuznala za vhodné vzpierať sa mu a žiadať od neho vysvetlenie tu v reštaurácii. „Dobre," špitla som a tiež som vstala. Draco prikývol, podišiel k baru zaplatiť a ja som si zatiaľ obliekla bolero, vzala kabelku a zamierila som ku vchodovým dverám. V polovici cesty sa ku mne pridal aj Draco, položil mi ruku na chrbát a jemne zatlačil, aby som išla rýchlejšie. Zmätene som pridala do kroky. Keď sme boli konečne vonku, zhlboka sa nadýchol, ako keby sa tam vo vnútri dusil a už to viac nemohol vydržať.

Znepokojene som ho sledovala. „Nechutilo ti jedlo? Pôjdeme do inej reštaurácie?" trpezlivo som sa spýtala. Niečo v jeho výraze ma varovalo, aby som sa teraz nerozčuľovala nad jeho podivným a nanajvýš netaktným správaním, takže som radšej zvolila opatrnejší prístup.

„Nie."

„Nie?" Rozpoltene som sledovala, ako odo mňa odvracia pohľad, čeľusť mal zaťatú a pokožku na tvári napnutú na prasknutie.

Zhlboka sa nadýchol. „Asi bude najlepšie, keď pôjdeš domov," povedal napokon po chvíli mlčania, no ani sa ku mne neotočil.

„Prosím?" šokovane zo mňa vyletelo. „Prečo? Čo sa stalo? Kto bol v tej reštaurácii, že si tam nechcel zostať?"

„Nechaj to tak, Astoria," povedal unaveným hlasom a vošiel si rukou do vlasov. „Ako som povedal, bude lepšie, keď pôjdeš domov."

„Nie," oponovala som mu a tento raz som sa nepokúšala zakryť svoje rozhorčenie. „Bude to lepšie?" neveriacky som zopakovala. „Lepšie pre koho? A o čom to vlastne hovoríš?"

„Astoria..." začal, ale zarazil sa a zmĺkol.

Zízala som na neho a nerozumela som tomu. Proste som ničomu nerozumela.

„Choď domov."

„Nejdem!" vzpurne som prehlásila. „Kým mi nepovieš, čo to má znamenať, nepohnem sa odtiaľto ani o milimeter. Čo sa stalo, že si sa zmenil prakticky z jednej minúty na druhú?"

Konečne sa ku mne otočil čelom a pozrel sa mi do očí. Neviem, čo som očakávala, že uvidím, ale ten chladný, vzdialený výraz to určite nebol. Takmer som zaspätkovala, ako ma to zarazilo. Podľa toho výrazu som vedela, že celá táto situácia je vážnejšia, než som si myslela.

„Odpovedz, Draco. Nemôžeš ma len tak vytiahnuť z reštraurácie uprostred jedenia, a potom ma poslať bez jediného vysvetlenia domov!"

„Bolo by pre teba lepšie, keby sme sa prestali vídať," pokojne povedal. Takmer to vyzeralo, ako keby mu na tom ani nezáležalo, ako keby sa so mnou rozprával o práci a jeho sa to vôbec nedotýkalo.

„Prosím?" zašepkala som. Myslím, že keby som nebola taká ohromená, kričala by som na neho, ale to prekvapenie ma takmer obralo o hlasivky.

„Bezo mňa budeš mať pokoj. Takto sa nemôžeme vídať."

„Prečo nie?" Takmer som sa ho spýtala ‚rozchádzaš sa so mnou?', ale to by bolo absolútne šialené, pretože my dvaja sme spolu nechodili, hoci... hoci som sa tak niekedy cítila. Nemala som právo vyvádzať, ako keby sme sa naozaj rozchádzali, ale to bolo to jediné, čo som chcela urobiť.

„Videla si ich?"

„Koho?"

„Všetkých!" rozhorčene vyhŕkol a na čele sa mu urobila hlboká vrásku, ktorú som mala okamžite nutkanie vyhladiť prstami.

„Draco, ja naozaj neviem, o čom hovoríš!" Tento raz zo mňa hovorila frustrácia.

„V reštaurácii. Všetci sa na nás pozerali. Myslel som si, že sa to už konečne skončilo, ale asi to bolo tebou. Necháp ma zle, mne je jedno, čo si o mne kto hovorí, ale nedovolím, aby si ty doplatila na to, že sa priatelíme."

Myslím, že som pomaly začínala chápať, o čo išlo. Nebudem klamať, všimla som si, že pár čarodejníkov nás po očku sledovalo, ale neprikladala som tom žiadny význam. Jednoducho som to ignorovala a užívala si včeru. Pre neho to zrejme znamenalo niečo viac.

Rozhodil rukami a keďže sme ešte stále stáli pred reštauráciou, ponúkol mi aj dôkaz. „Len sa pozri, ešte aj teraz zízajú. Nemusím ani ovládať legilimenciu, aby som vedel, čo si myslia. ‚_Čo tu robí s Malfoyom, nevie, že je to smrťožrút? Takto si úplne zničí povesť, od toho bastarda by sa mala držať čo najďalej_.'"

Mal pravdu. Otočila som hlavou naľavo a uvidela som, ako sa na nás neskrývane pozerá niekoľko ľudí. Odsudzujúci pohľad v ich očiach bolo ťažké prehliadnuť. Vrcholom všetkého bolo, keď si dve staršie ženy niečo zašepkali a následne sa otočili k nám. Pokrútila som hlavou a otočila som sa chrbtom ku sklu.

„Mne je jedno, čo si o mne myslia. Nikoho nenechám takto mi riadiť," povedala som rozhodným hlasom a v duchu som sa čudovala, čo mu to vôbec napadlo. Veď to bolo úplne smiešne! Keby mi naozaj záležalo na tom, čo si o mne budú ľudia hovoriť kvôli tomu, že sa s ním schádzam, nikdy by som mu nedovolila, aby ma vzal ten prvý raz na obed.

„Nevieš, do čoho sa púšťaš, Astoria. Toto je iba začiatok."

„A čo si myslíš, že bude nasledovať? Hon na čarodejnice? Veď je to úplná hlúposť," snažila som sa ho presvedčiť, ale on záporne pokrútil hlavou.

„Nebudem dôvodom, prečo ťa ľudia budú odsudzovať," vyhlásil a skôr, než som vôbec stihla otvoriť ústa, aby som túto jeho hlúpu domnienku vyvrátila, bol preč. Jednoducho sa len tak bez pozdravu premiestnil a nechal ma stáť samú na chodníku. Myslím, že som tam stála a zízala na prázdne miesto pred sebou ešte minútu, než som sa celá nazúrená premiestnila na Malfoy Manor. Keď mi škriatok povedal, že Draco tam nie je, musela som vynaložiť takmer všetku energiu, ktorá mi zostala, aby som tam nevyrobila scénu. Šla som teda domov s úmyslom vybaviť si to s ním na druhý deň, ale nedostala som sa k nemu. Ani na ďalší deň, ani deň potom a ani o týždeň neskôr.

000

„Slečna Astoria," oslovil ma škriatok a ja som podráždene prevrátila oči. Vzhliadla som od knihy a oči som zaborila do malého zeleného stvorenia.

„Čo je?" nevrlo som vyhŕkla. Uznávam, ten škriatok si takéto zaobchádzanie nezaslúžil, ale už hodnú dobu som bola stále na každého nevrlá. Môžete si tipnúť odkedy.

„Slečna, pani Malfoyová byť tu. Ona čakať v hale."

Zamračila som sa. „Prečo si jej nepovedal, že mama nie je doma?"

Škriatok pokrútil hlavou, až mu obrovské uši lietali vo vzduchu a plieskali mu do tváre. „Ona neprísť za pani Greengrassovou, ona prísť za vami."

Obočie mi vyletelo nahor. „Za mnou?" uisťovala som sa a z pololežiacej polohy som sa ihneď vyhupla do sedu. „Pošli ju sem." Vstala som, uhladila som si krémové šaty s tmavomodrým opaskom na páse a znova som sa posadila; tentokrát spôsobne, ako sa to na dámu patrí. Vedela som, že na podobné veci si Narcissa Malfoyová potrpí.

Keď vstúpila do miestnosti, mala som pocit, že prichádza kráľovná. Oblečený mala obyčajný bledomodrý sukňový kostým, ale spôsob, akým sa niesla, bol kráľovský. Vstala som a pristúpila som k nej.

„Narcissa, aké prekvapenie. Myslela som si, že ste prišli za mamou," privítala som ju a rukou som jej pokynula, aby si sadla do bieleho čalúneného kresla. „Dáte si čaj alebo kávu?"

Staršia čarodejnica sa posadila a po tom, čo som urobila to isté, sa na mňa uprene pozrela. „Nie, ďakujem. Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť, Astoria."

„O čom?" spýtala som sa, podvedome som sa k nej nahla, ako keby mi mala prezradiť nejaké tajomstvo.

„Viem, že to nie je moja vec. Nemala by som sa do toho starať a keby Draco vedel, že som tu, asi by nebol šťastný, ale potrebujem to vedieť. Prečo si sa s ním rozišla?"

Odtiahla som sa a zamrkala som. Nebola som si istá, či som naozaj počula dobre alebo som si to iba vyfantazírovala. „Prosím?"

„Neber to tak, že sa do vás starám, ja som iba...," zmĺkla, zamračila sa a odvrátila odo mňa pohľad.

„Ja som sa s ním nerozišla," odvetila som po chvíli ticha, v hlave mi vŕtala otázka, prečo si to Narcissa myslela. Obrátila na mňa hlavu. „V prvom rade sme spolu ani nikdy nechodili, sme iba priatelia, ale to, že sa už nestretávame, nie je moje rozhodnutie. Draco to tak chcel."

„Prečo?" prekvapene sa spýtala. „Myslela som si... podľa toho, ako vyzerá... bola som si istá, že... ," mrmlala si popod nos.

Podľa toho, ako vyzerá? Ako vyzeral? Čo tým myslela? „Pred tromi týždňami sme boli na večeri v jednej čarodejníckej reštaurácii. Ľudia nám venovali o trochu viac pozornosti, než je zvykom a on z toho vyvodil, že jeho prítomnosť v mojom živote mi uškodí."

Čakala som, že Narcissa niečo povie, no ona na mňa iba uprene pozerala. Povzdychla som si, pokrčila som ramenami a zadívala som sa na dlane zložené v lone. „Pokúšala som sa ho presvedčiť, že mi nezáleží na tom, čo si o mne kto hovorí, ale nepočúval ma. Bez rozlúčky odišiel a odvtedy sa mi s ním nepodarilo spojiť."

„Rozumiem," preniesla potichu a tým pritiahla môj pohľad. Na tvári mala výraz znepokojenia, ktorý sa náhle zmenil na ustarostenosť. „Prečo to ten chlapec robí...?" zamumlala si popod nos.

„Nechce sa mi veriť, že je taký tvrdohlavý. Absolútne odmieta rozprávať sa so mnou."

Staršia čarodejnica prikývla. Pohľad jej modrých očí som opätovala a napäto som čakala na jej reakciu. „Vieš, Astoria, asi by som ti mala o niečom porozprávať. Draco sa obáva, že po tom, čo si ťa k sebe pustí, ťa tie klebety odplašia a ty ho opustíš. A jeho obavy sú oprávnené," povedala a už-už som chcela začať prostestovať, no ona rýchlo pokračovala, „pretože sa to už raz stalo."

Prekvapene som nadvihla obočie a chvíľu som na ňu bez slova hľadela. „Čo myslíte tým, že sa to už stalo?" spýtala som sa napokon, hoci som mala isté tušenie.

„Krátko po vojne sa Draco zoznámil s jednou mladou čarodejnicou, ktorá sa sem presťahovala s rodinou z Nemecka. O jeho pôvode a pomeroch v anglickej čarodejníckej spoločnosti toho veľa nevedela a zrejme aj to bol dôvod, prečo sa s ním tak rýchlo spriatelila. Netrvalo dlho a začali spolu chodiť, no v tej dobe už Celeste začali mnohé veci dochádzať. Priatelia jej o Dracovi hovorili merlinvieaké príbehy a aj napriek tomu, že ho presviedčala, že jej nezáleží na tom, čo hovoria ľudia, o pár mesiacov ho nechala."

„Och, aha," zamrmlala som, v hlave som si to znova prehrávala.

„Draco sa to snažil vyriešiť, ale Celeste mu povedala, že akonáhle sa niekto dozvie, s kým chodí, pozerá sa na ňu cez prsty a ona to už ďalej neznesie."

Nebolo divu, že ma od seba odohnal. Po takom zážitku by som bola zrejme aj ja veľmi opatrná, lenže my sme sa stretávali už pár týždňov a ja som vedela, do čoho idem, keď som príjmala jeho pozvania. Nie je to snáď dosť na to, aby ho to presvedčilo, že sa len tak niečoho nezľaknem? Že nezdupkám hneď, ako sa začnú objavovať prvé problémy? Okrem toho mňa čarodejníci – aspoň tí, ktorých poznám zo školy – tiež nemajú nejako extra radi, takže sme na tom boli podobne, nie?

„To by som neurobila," povedala som po chvíli, keď som si uvedomila, že Narcissa čaká na moju reakciu. „Neviem, čím všetkým si v živote prešiel, ale zrejme toho bolo dosť a ja by som naše priateľstvo nezahodila iba preto, že si niekto myslí, že pre mňa nie je vhodný priateľ."

„Takže ti o svojej minulosti nepovedal?"

Záporne som pokrútila hlavou.

Narcissa si povzdychla. „Vlastne ma to ani neprekvapuje. Draco si už od malička rád nechával veľa vecí pre seba. Nikdy k sebe nikoho nepustil príliš blízko a po vojne a všetkých tých okolnostiach sa to iba zhoršilo."

„Vždy sa mi zdal taký... osamelý. Nechcela som sa ho to pýtať, pretože som vedela, že o minulosti nehovorí rád, ale to naozaj nemá žiadnych priateľov? S nikým zo školy nezostal v kontakte?"

„Jedine s Blaisom Zabinim," odvetila.

Prikývla som. Blaisa som si pamätala. Také zvučné meno nebolo jednoduché zabudnúť a jeho rodinná história tento dojem iba umocňovala. Kto by už len nepoznal jeho mamu – ženu, ktorá bola skryto označovaná za čiernu vdovu?

„Takže má priateľa..."

„Áno, ale o to tu nejde. Draco nepotrebuje ďalšieho priateľa, ale niekoho viac – spriaznenú dušu."

Trhla som hlavou a zahľadela som sa na ňu. Bolo veľmi zvláštne počuť také slová vychádzať z jej úst, ale ešte čudnejšie bolo, že si myslela, že tou „spriaznenou dušou" by som mohla byť ja. „Sme iba priatelia a to je všetko, čo chce. Okrem toho nemám pocit, že by bol pripravený na niečo viac," povedala som a cítila som, ako sa mi zapálili líca. Nebolo jednoduché rozprávať sa o tom s jeho mamou, ale vedela som, že ona je jediná osoba, s ktorou sa o tom môžem porozprávať a ktorá by mi mohla nejako pomôcť.

„Vieš, Astoria, nemôžem ti povedať, čo k tebe Draco cíti alebo necíti, ale jedno viem – ak by ťa nemal naozaj rád, nebol by taký zničený z toho, že sa už nestretávate."

Zovrela som ruky v päsť. Nechcela som, aby bol zničený! „Lenže to chcel on a ja neviem, ako ho mám presvedčiť, že nie som ako Celeste..." Pohľad som zaborila do rúk zložených v lone. Musel predsa existovať nejaký spôsob, ako by som ho presvedčila, že sa na mňa môže spoľahnúť! Musela byť nejaká možnosť, ako to docieliť... A vtedy mi to napadlo. Bolo to dokonalé! Ak by každý vedel, že sa priatelíme a ja by som napriek tomu zostala pri ňom, nemal by sa na čo vyhovárať, však?

Uškrnula som sa. „Myslím, že už viem, čo urobím, ale bude to pár dní trvať..."

000

Svoj malý plán som dala do pohybu hneď na druhý deň. Našťastie, so šéfredaktorkou nášho časopisu som mala nadštandardné vzťahy a keď som priniesla aj tú jedinú fotografiu, ktorú som mala doma, súhlasila, že mi pomôže. Samozrejme, najprv som sa uistila, že to Narcisse nebude prekážať, ale zdalo sa mi, že by bola pre Draca ochotná urobiť čokoľvek, takže jej súhlas som dostala bez akýchkoľvek ťažkostí. O dva týždne som obdržala pozvanie na Malfoy Manor na večeru, ako sme sa dohodli. Draco o tom nemal ani tušenia, pretože ak by to vedel, bola som si istá, že by sa na niečo vyhovoril a neukázal by sa tam.

Naplánovala som si, ako to bude prebiehať, dokonca som si aj pripravila, čo mu poviem, ale aj tak som bola hrozne nervózna. Netušila som, ako bude na ten môj trik s časopisom reagovať a mohla som iba dúfať, že to zoberie pozitívne. Večer som sa obliekla do krátkych tmavomodrých šiat, ktoré neboli príliš slávnostné, ale na neformálnu večeru u Malfoyovcov dostatočne elegantné a štýlové. Keď ma škriatok zaviedol do salóniku, kde na mňa už čakala Narcissa, napätie zo mňa na chvíľu opadlo a ja som jej opätovala sprisahanecký úsmev.

„Myslím, že môžeme prejsť rovno do jedálne. Draco mi poslal po sove odkaz, že bude meškať a že na neho nemáme čakať," povedala po počiatočnom pozdrave a mne zamrel úsmev na perách.

Okamžite som sa na ňu ustarostene zadívala. „Ale príde, nie?" uisťovala som sa. „Nepovedali ste mu, že prídem aj ja, však nie?"

Na tvári postaršej blondíny sa objavil upokojujúci úsmev. Chytila ma pod pazuchu a viedla ma k veľkým bielym dverám. „Samozrejme, že som nič neprezradila. Neboj sa, Astoria, príde."

V to som naozaj dúfala. V jedálni sme sa ešte chvíľu rozprávali, kým sa Narcissa konečne rozhodla, že dlhšie čakať predsa len nebudeme a pustili sme sa do jedla. Kvôli stiahnutému žalúdku a nervom napnutým na prasknutie som toho príliš nezjedla, ale to som koniec-koncov ani nemala v pláne. Večera bola iba zásterka. Keď sa vo dverách do honosnej jedálne zjavil Draco, podávalo sa hlavné jedlo. Keď som si predstavovala, ako bude naše stretnutie prebiehať, rozhodne som nerátala s tým, ako bolestivo sa mi skrúti žalúdok a vyschne mi v ústach. Až teraz, keď som ho uvidela stáť medzi dverami v čiernych nohaviciach a tmavosivej košeli, mi došlo, ako veľmi mi chýbal. Musela som sa fakt držať na uzde, aby som nevyskočila zo stoličky a nevrhla sa na neho. Mala som pocit, že na začiatok by to bolo až príliš.

„Ahoj, Draco," povedala som do napätého ticha. On tam zostal stáť a zarazene na mňa zízať. Začalo to byť dosť nepríjemné.

„Čo tu robíš?" nahnevane sa spýtal a moje nadšenie z toho, že ho vidím po toľkých týždňoch, spľaslo ako mydlová bublina. Nemala som celkom premyslené, aká by mohla byť jeho reakcia, ale toto som nečakala. Zahryzla som si do pery a vrhla nerozhodný pohľad na Narcissu.

„Ako sa to správaš k návšteve, Draco? To som ťa za tie roky naozaj nič nenaučila?" pohoršene zvolala a mne venovala povzdudivý úsmev, ktorý som jej váhavo opätovala.

Bolo vidieť, že zvyšok večere nebude prebiehať v takej uvoľnenej atmosfére ako doposiaľ, ale s tým som viac-menej rátala. A ak som toho doteraz veľa nezjedla, po Dracovom príchode som do seba natlačila ešte menej jedla. Napätie vo vzduchu odľahčovalo jedine Narcissine nekonečné táranie o tom, ako by rada prerobila časť záhrady a zrenovovala starožitný nábytok v niektorých izbách. Musela som uznať, že tá žena mala talent na nepretržité rozprávanie o nepodstatných veciach a bola som jej vďačná, pretože keď nám robila kulisu, Dracovo očividné vyhýbanie sa pohľadu na mňa a moje časté pokukovanie po ňom aspoň nebolo také neznesiteľné.

Po večeri sa Narcissa rýchlo ospravedlnila a vzdialila sa. Aspoň že Draco mal toľko slušnosti a už sa z toho nesnažil vyvliecť. Zrejme vedel, že by mu to aj tak nepomohlo, tak radšej zostal sedieť na mieste za vrchstolom naľavo odo mňa. Jedlo a riad zo stolu zmizlo, ticho v miestnosti mi nemilosrdne pripomínalo, že tento rozhovor nebude jednoduchý.

„Je milé vidieť ťa po takom dlhom čase," začala som a naozaj som sa veľmi snažila, aby to nevyznelo sarkasticky.

„Čo chceš, Astoria?" potichu sa spýtal.

„Viem o Celeste," bez okolkov som vyriekla a to, ako sa pri tom mene mykol, môjmu pozornému oku nemohlo ujsť. „Narcissa bola pred pár dňami u nás a rozprávali sme sa..."

Zaťal čeľusť a odvrátil odo mňa pohľad. „Iste. Ako inak," zamumlal a svižne sa postavil. Zo strachu, že by mi mohol ujsť, som urobila to isté a chytila som ho za ruku. Možno bola moja reakcia prehnaná, nechystal sa predsa odísť na druhú stranu planéty, ale v tej chvíli som naozaj nemohla dovoliť, aby sa mi vyhol. Bola som odhodlaná skončiť ten nezmysel tu a teraz.

„Mýliš sa vo mne," potichu som povedala. Zahrialo ma pri srdci, že sa neodtiahol a svoju ruku nechal vloženú v mojej. „Nie som ako ona. Okrem toho, že mňa veľa ľudí tiež nemá príliš v láske preto, že sme so sestrou pred vojnou utiekli do Francúzska, ja nie som človek, ktorý by hneď pri prvých náznakoch problému cúvol."

„Nevieš, o čom hovoríš," nečakane odsekol, až som sa strhla a zamračila som sa.

„Viem. Tvoja mama mi povedala všetko... že ťa opustila, pretože ju kvôli tebe všetci odsudzovali."

„Myslíš si, že to je iba o tom?" spýtal sa ma a povzdychol si. Ruku si oslobodil z môjho zovretia, čo ma sklamalo viac, než som očakávala a prešiel k oknu. Díval sa von do záhrady, kde pomaly padalo šero a ja som zízala na jeho chrbát. „Toto nie je iba o mne, Astoria. Ide o teba. Nechcem, aby si musela zažiť to, čo Celete. Možno si myslíš, že sa na ňu kvôli tomu, čo urobila, hnevám, ale nie je to tak. Chápem ju a úprimne, nečudujem sa, že odo mňa utiekla."

„Myslíš si, že by som to nedokázala ustáť?"

„Nejde iba o to. Vôbec by si nemala prinášať obete za to, že sa stretávame. Nie je to fér a nakoniec by to aj tak všetko pokazilo. Lepšie bude, ak to ukončíme skôr, než ma začneš viniť z toho, ako sa k tebe ľudia správajú."

Nakrčila som čelo. „Pár klebiet znesiem!"

Zvrtol sa ku mne a nadvihol obočie. „Myslíš si, že odo mňa odišla iba kvôli klebetám?" spýtal sa, ale nečakal na odpoveď a hneď pokračoval. „V práci sa k nej správali tak zle, že nakoniec musela dať výpoveď a potom si celé mesiace nemohla nájsť iné zamestnanie!"

Síce sa nezmienil o žiadnych detailoch, ale zaváňalo to šikanovaním. Zdalo sa mi neuveriteľné, že by sa také niečo mohlo stať, ale čo som ja vedela? V tom čase som ani nebola v Anglicku a neviem, aká atmosféra tu panovala.

„Draco, ale to bolo tesne po vojne. Veci boli vtedy iné, ľudia boli nahnevaní a zničení. Prešlo už sedem rokov a všetci sa pohli ďalej... mal by si sa aj ty."

„Si si istá? Ako môžeš vedieť, že sa ti nestane presne to isté, čo Celeste?"

„Som si istá," pevne som vyhlásila, zvrtla som sa siahla som po kabelke.

„Nechápeš, že ťa chcem ochrániť?" frustrovane zvolal, kým ja som sa prehrabávala v taške. „Prečo to musíš robiť za každú cenu ťažšie?"

Narovnala som sa, keď som konečne vylovila to, čo som hľadala. Pristúpila som k nemu a podala som mu časopis – najnovší výtlačok _Magically beautiful._ „Viem, že sa to nestane a mám aj dôkaz. Strana 16."

Chvíľu na mňa nechápavo zízal, než si odo mňa zobral časopis a nalistoval stranu, ktorú som mu povedala. Nečudovala som sa, že pri tom pohľade onemel. Na celej jednej stránke bol vytlačený obrázok nás dvoch, ako stojíme pred Westministerským palácom a usmievame sa do fotoaparátu. Fotka, ktorú som priniesla do redakcie, bola muklovská, pretože inú som nemala a trvalo mi pol hodinu, kým som prehovorila Catherine, našu šéfredaktorku, aby ju vytlačila aj napriek tomu, že postavy na nej sa nehýbu. Na druhej strane vedľa obrázku bol stručný a viac-menej fiktívny článok s názvom _Našiel príťažlivý aristokrat konečne tú pravú?._

„Číslo vyšlo pred týždňom. Každý to vie a zatiaľ som žiadne problémy nemala," povedala som, ale on iba mlčal a pozeral sa na časopis. Nezdalo sa mi, že by bolo mlčanie v tejto chvíli dobrým znamením. Zahryzla som si do spodnej pery. Urobila som snáď chybu? Prekročila som hranice? Ale Narcissa mi to predsa odobrila... „Ten článok si nevšímaj, šéfredaktorka mi povedala, že písať o priateľstve je nudné a tak to trochu... okorenila."

A on stále mlčal. Po druhýkrát v ten deň sa mi bolestivo stiahli vnútornosti a ja som sa začala naozaj obávať. Ale ten článok naozaj nebol taký zlý, veď som si prečítala a odobrila každý jeden riadok. Boli tam iba samé náznaky, nič konkrétne a v skutočnosti skôr vyvolával otázky, než že by dával odpovede.

„Draco?" Prečo som si len myslela, že je to dobrý nápad?

„Prečo si to urobila?" spýtal sa a položil časopis na malý stolík vedľa okna.

„Aby som ti dokázala, že naše priateľstvo myslím vážne a že mi na ňom záleží," odpovedala som a priala som si, aby som mohla použiť miesto ‚priateľstvo' slovo ‚vzťah' a myslieť to presne tak, ako to vyznieva. „A nie je to tak, že by som bola jediná, kto sa má báť o svoju povesť. Ako som povedala, ja tiež nie som práve obľúbenec u našich bývalých spolužiakov."

„Nemôžeš myslieť vážne, že by stretávanie sa s tebou mohlo nejakým spôsobom poškodiť _moju_ povesť," skoro šokovane vyhŕkol.

Pokrčila som ramenami a na perách mi zaihral malý úsmev. „Kto vie... A možno si všetci pomyslia, že sa k sebe hodíme. Takže? Čo si myslíš? Prestaneš už konečne s tou hlúposťou, že mi uškodíš a bude všetko ako predtým?" s nádejou som sa spýtala a uprene som ho pozorovala.

Znova zodvihol zo stolíka časopis, zadíval sa na neho a napokon rezignovane povzdychol. „Aj tak je to už vonku. Aspoň je to začiatok."

000

Napriek tomu, že som si myslela, že ho už celkom dobre poznám, nebola to až taká pravda. Stále bolo veľa vecí, ktoré som nevedela a o ktorých mi nechcel povedať. Dostať sa k nemu bližšie bolo ťažšie, než som si predtým myslela, ale postupne ma nechával preniknúť dnu a dovolil mi zdieľať s ním jeho myšlienky, spomienky a skryté tiene, ktoré ho strašili.

„Aj tak si stále myslím, že nemáš poňatia, do čoho sa púšťaš," povedal mi v jeden zimný večer, keď sme sa ruka v ruke prechádzali nočným zasneženým Londýnom.

Pretočila som oči a povzdychla som si. „Už je to vyše pol roka a ty si stále myšlíš, že ťa nepoznám natoľko, aby som vedela, čo ma čaká?" skepticky som sa spýtala a pochybovala som o tom, že sa mi podarilo skryť ten jemný odtienok podráždenia, ktoré som cítila.

Nemyslím si, že nejaký pár sa dával dohromady takým zvláštnym spôsobom, ako my dvaja. Už dva mesiace sme sa rozprávali o tom, že by sa náš vzťah zmenil z priateľského na milostný, ale nikdy sme sa – ani jeden raz za celé dva mesiace – ani len nepobozkali. Často sme sa držali za ruky, objímali sa alebo sa inak dotýkali – samozrejme, tým najnevinnejším spôsobom -, ale nikdy nič viac. Niežeby som po tom netúžila tak veľmi, až ma to takmer zabíjalo...

„Neviem, či si uvedomuješ, že takmer celý môj život bol jeden veľký zmätok a na mne sa to zákonite odrazilo. So mnou to nebude ten normálny typ vzťahu, na aké si zvyknutá," vážne povedal a vrhol na mňa rýchly pohľad.

Vedela som presne, čo tým myslel. Povedať, že jeho život bol pobabraný, by bolo veľmi veľkým podcenením a všetky udalosti z jeho minulosti – najmä to, ako bol vmanipulovaný na temnú stranu – ho priviedlo k tomu, že sám seba vnímal ako slabocha. Ja som v ňom na druhú stranu videla pozostatok vystrašeného a mylne vedeného dieťaťa, ktoré vo svojom zúfalstve urobilo chybu.

Videla som, ako ho to každú minútu každého dňa zožiera. Dlhé týždne som mu chcela poskytnúť útechu aj v o niečo intenzívnejšiej forme, než je iba zovretie ruky; túžila som ho pobozkať, utišujúco pritlačiť svoje pery na jeho, ale bála som sa. V mojich očiach bol taký zraniteľný, taký krehký ako práve narodené dieťa. Nevedela som, či je pripravený čeliť takej intímnosti a takisto som nevedela, či by prijal gesto, ktoré bolo viac než priateľské. V tej dobe som pochybovala, že by jeho myšlienky smerovali k nejakému vzťahu so ženou, a preto som radšej držala svoje pery veľmi ďaleko od tých jeho a neposlušné ruky som vždy radšej zastrčila hlboko do vreciek džínsov.

No v tú noc, kedy sme sa pomaly prechádzali po poloprázdnych uličkách, som si povedala, že je na čase pohnúť sa ďalej. Možno sa citov bál a láska ho desila k smrti, ale ja som sa v ten večer rozhodla, že bolo na čase tomu strachu čeliť.

Nečakane som sa zastavila, čo ho donútilo zastať tiež a zvrtol sa ku mne. „Ja viem, Draco. Viem presne, aký si. Poznám tvoje dobré aj zlé stránky a viem aj to, akej minulosti musíš čeliť, ale ja sa toho nebojím. Nemám žiadne pochybnosti."

Potom som ho pobozkala. Nechcela som už ďalej hovoriť, pretože posledných niekoľko mesiacov sme nerobili nič iné, iba hovorili. Ruky v rukavičkách som mu položila na líca a ľutovala som, že nemôžem cítiť jeho pokožku pod prstami. Ten bozk bol mäkký, pomalý a váhavý a keď som sa od neho odtiahla, pozeral na mňa rozšírenými očami, v ktorých hýrilo toľko pocitov, až som nevedela, čo si mám myslieť. Náhle ma prepadla hrozná úzkosť a dostala som strach, že sa zvrtne na päte a jednoducho odíde, no miesto toho ma prekvapil tým, že vystrel jednu ruku, položil mi ju na temeno a pritiahol si ma späť k svojim ústam.

Draco bol v skrývaní svojich pocitov brilantný a trvalo mi hodnú chvíľu, než som zistila, aký zlomený v skutočnosti bol. Často sa mi zdalo, ako keby tých sedem rokov, ktoré od vojny prešlo, neznamenalo vôbec nič. Jeho ľútosť nad svojimi činmi bola stále veľmi živá a on bol neustále prenasledovaný temnou minulosťou, ktorá mu v noci nedala spávať. Niekedy som mala pocit, že sa z toho nikdy nedostane a na druhej strane som obdivovala, ako veľmi sa s tým snažil bojovať. Pred mojimi očami stál muž, ktorý sa silou-mocou pokúšal napraviť, čo pokazil, snažil sa nájsť si vo svete miesto a ktorý sa pokúšal vytvoriť si vlastné názory, pretože tie mu už viac nikto nediktoval.

Možno ho jeho démoni nikdy nenechajú pokojne žiť. Možno sa nikdy nezbaví svojej minulosti a navždy bude v sebe nosiť kus temnoty, ktorá ho bude ťažiť. No ja som bola ochotná bojovať spolu s ním a za neho proti jeho živým nočným morám, nech by to malo trvať akokoľvek dlho. Nebolo nič, čo by som pre neho neurobila, pretože som ho milovala viac, než som si myslela, že je vôbec možné. A keď ma po prvýkrát bozkával na zle osvetlenej ulici Londýna v takej zime, až sme sa obaja triasli a na rozpálené líca nám dopadali jemné biele vločky, vedela som, že aj on miluje mňa.


End file.
